Maid Service
by cembria
Summary: AH/AU This is Lemons with a side of story. Eric is a prominent Lawyer and Sookie is a maid. I think you can see where I'm taking this. Now expanded with a new lemon, more to...come.
1. Chapter 1

**E-POV**

I was rushing home from work, hoping I would get there before my maid left for the day. My maid, Sookie, is the most beautiful, smart, funny creature on the planet. I, however, have to take what I can get from her because she has a boyfriend. I have never met him and she has only mentioned him a few times in passing, but I am sure I would hate his face instantly. I am in love with a woman who won't even call me by my first name. I have tried to get her to call me Eric, but she always refuses insisting on calling me Mr. Northman. Now, don't get me wrong, sometimes when she calls me that she will have an edge to her voice that instantly gives me a need for a long shower the moment she leaves my house for the evening.

I wear a wedding ring at work, because I find people are more willing to have me be their lawyer if I look trustworthy, and nothing screams "I'm a good man!" like a loyal, devoted husband. I may have taken a picture of Sookie, in my kitchen, without her knowledge… and I may have it framed on my desk… and I may say she is my wife if some asks who she is. I may do all that; it is still up for speculation.

I was flooring my Corvette, to try to get home before six, but it seemed like the harder I tried to get there the more shit popped into my way! I was just pulling onto my block, after spending the last ten miles behind a little old lady doing five under. I pulled my car into the drive way and walked up to my door. Sookie doesn't have a car anymore and rides the bus to work, much to my distaste. I offered to get her a car and call it a 'company car' since I didn't like her having to use the bus to run my errands, but she said she didn't need that and she can "Get a new car her own self." I think it is cute when she says things like that.

I walked into the house tossing my suit jacket, brief case and keys into the chair in the front room before trying to casually stroll through the house looking for Sookie. I looked upstairs… nothing. Living room and den were empty. The kitchen smelled amazing, but then I saw it, the note.

_Mr. Northman,_

_Sorry you had to work late. I made you chicken fried steak for dinner, it's in the oven. If it got cold pop it in the microwave for a few seconds, to warm it back up. The dry cleaners ripped another one of your shirts. I hope you don't mind but I decided to no longer have you patronize them. I switched you to Monterey Cleaners on sixth. That's where I take my stuff, I also pouted about the other place and they gave me a discount on your stuff *go me!*. I bought you new sheets, they are flannel and sooooo soft, you're going to love them, trust me. Also, the landscaper was staring at me and making me feel really creeped out, so I was wondering if you would ever think about getting blinds for the downstairs picture windows? They would save you money on you heating and cooling as well as keep your weird, yet still efficient gardeners at bay. _

_Sorry we missed each other; I'll see you in the morning._

_- Sookie_

I read her note over and over taking in what she had said. She always dotted the 'i" in her name with a little heart. I wondered if she did that only for me or that was just how she wrote her name. I brought myself out of my Sookie thoughts and addressed all of the points in the note. First order of business, dinner. It was delicious. While I was eating I called and fired my landscapers. I don't want any fucking perverts looking at MY Sookie. I also ordered blinds to be fitted for the windows. I was glad she switched cleaners; I was getting really tired of having my shit ripped up every week.

After I ate, I put my plate in the sink before going upstairs to inspect my new sheets. They did feel soft on my hands, but there is only one real way to test sheets. I stripped naked and rolled around in them a little. I laid my head on my pillow and thought for a moment that I caught a hint of Sookie's scent. Then I remembered that she had never been in my bed and it was probably just from her making it earlier. I let out a deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

What was I doing? I pine for a girl: who is in a relationship, who's an employee of mine and just genuinely uninterested in me. I mean shit! She won't even call me by my first name. I growled and slammed my fists on the bed in frustration. I could have any woman on the planet accept her, and yet she's all I want. Even my sister likes her, and my sister hates everyone. I'm pretty sure she would have killed me years ago, if we didn't have a blood tie.

I decided, even though it was very early, I want to go to bed. Sookie usually haunted my dreams. At least she was mine while I was asleep. I grabbed my spare pillow and clutched it to my body, wishing it was Sookie letting my mind wander to meaningless things until my slumber took me into my nirvana like dream land.

"_Hey baby!" Sookie squealed, as she ran to greet me, when I got home from work._

"_Hello lover, you look divine." And she did, she was wearing one of my old, worn out concert T's with a pair of short shorts that barely peeked out the bottom of the shirts hem. _

_Blushing she said, "Oh hush Eric, I barely even got dressed today." _

_Smirking down at her I said, "Why do you even bother? You know I prefer you completely naked." She let out a girly giggle and fiddled with her shirt… my shirt, before changing the subject. _

"_Dinner's ready. I made sushi. Thank you for the class, I really enjoyed it." _

_I smiled at her saying, "I knew you would. Who do you love the most?" _

_Pulling me down into a soft kiss before whispering, "I love you the most. Now go wash your hands, change out of your suit, and I'll set it up." I kissed her softly once again before going and doing as I was told. I washed my hands after I took off my suit and slipped on a pair of 'Tron' pajama pants, Sookie bought me for Christmas. It was a warm night and I knew Sookie would want to eat outside so I decided not to even bother with a shirt. I wanted to have sex with my wife later and the fewer clothes between us the better. I walked downstairs and out the sliding back door, only to be greeted with the single most erotic sight I have ever seen. Sookie was laid out on our patio table completely naked, covered in sushi. _

_Noticing me she asked, "Baby, are you hungry?" Her innocent tone was not reflected in her lustful eyes._

"_Starving." I said in reply. I walked over to her and took a piece off of her pert nipple placing it in my mouth savoring it, then savoring the part it had previously been obscuring. I continued to alternate between feeding my love, and myself savoring each part of her body as I uncovered it, leaving the best part for last. I took the last piece that was placed over her mound in my mouth, leaning over her body putting it into her mouth. She was moaning as she chewed and I climbed onto the table and spread her legs. I was welcomed to the sight of her glistening folds, seeping her arousal. I spread her lips with my thumbs and proceeded to lick her from bow to stern. _

_She was quivering and moaned, "Oh God Eric, more." _

_I smiled against her blowing my hot breath on her and said, "As you wish, my love." I continued my oral assault until she was positively writhing. Then I plunged two fingers into her tight, wet channel causing her to cry out my name and start to buck off the table. I placed my right hand on her lower stomach to hold her in place while continuing to plunge in and out of her, fucking her with my hand while she cried out my name. I bent back to her taking her clit in my mouth, alternating between swirling it with my tongue and sucking lightly. I felt her inner walls start to flutter and her breathing had picked up speed. I knew she was close so I curled my fingers looking for that soft spongy place that she just loves when I stroke and I sucked a little harder on her clit. This action sent her flying over the edge. She was screaming my name and the names of any god she could think of. I puffed a little with pride knowing that I was the one to give her such pleasure. _

_I climbed up her body, laying a trail of hot wet kisses all the way up. We laid there, languidly kissing for a moment. I knew that she could taste herself on me and that only served to make the whole experience all the more erotic. She broke our kiss then ran her hand down my chest and into my pajama pants. She wrapped her hot little hand around my cock, pumping a few times before she lifted her legs to my hips and pushed the pants down with her feet. She tightened her hold causing me to gasp as she ran her thumb over the drop of moisture that had pooled at the tip. _

_She pulled me closer to her while whispering into my ear before licking and sucking at my neck, "I need you inside of me right now." Who was I to deny the lady? I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust in. She was tight, wet, and hot. The feeling of being inside of her never got old to me. I took my time slowly thrusting in and out of her, slowly driving her mad. She was whimpering with need when she finally said, "Please Eric, harder. Fuck me please!" I sat back on my heels pulling her body with mine never removing myself from her tight, wet heat. Grabbing her hips I trust into her hard. I was holding her so tight I thought she might have bruises on her hips in the morning. I drove into her over and over again, making her scream in pleasure. Her head was falling from side to side, and I could tell she was getting close. _

_Wanting to look into her eyes when she came I told her, in a lustful voice, "Look at me Lover; I want to watch you as you come." Her head snapped up and I was staring into her crystal clear cerulean orbs. She was panting and moaning, while her walls started to clamp down on me like a vice grip. She was beautiful as she came, her own orgasm pulling me right with her. I emptied deep inside of her and collapsed on top of her holding most of my weight with my arms so I didn't crush her tiny frame. The French had it right when they called an orgasm "the little death", because that's exactly what I felt. I leaned over to kiss her and telling her, "I love you Sookie." She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a horrific beeping noise. I knew I was waking up. I tried so hard to hold onto the dream, but it was no use, I was awake. _

I looked over at the clock and saw the time six-thirty am. I had gone to bed extremely early, but still didn't feel rested. That must be what having really hot sex dreams all night will do to you. I was painfully hard and I had to take matters "into my own hands" before Sookie arrived at seven. My shower was sad and lonely. Unfortunately the only time Sookie has ever been in here is if she is cleaning it. I got out and dried off, before selecting a gray three piece suit for work. It's Sookie's favorite, she says it makes me look dapper.

I heard her come in so I decided to finish up and go down stairs. I didn't have to leave for an hour so I would get to spend some time with her. I found her in the kitchen. She looked so pale and tired. I walked up to her.

In a breathy tired tone she greeted me, "Good morning, Mr. Northman." I looked at her curiously, something was very wrong with her. I could see sweat beading at her brow and her hands were shaking slightly. I wanted to place my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, but I refrained. Touching was not okay for our relationship… mostly because I was pretty sure I would never be able to stop.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

She pasted on a fake smile saying, "Of course, I just had a late night." I set my jaw and gritted my teeth at the thought of her having a "late night" with her boyfriend. I wanted her so bad I could taste it, but like the fool that I am, I'm a glutton for punishment while I continue to make every effort to be around her as much as humanly possible. However, today, I had to get away from her before my jealousy reared its ugly head. She wasn't mine; I had no right to feel jealous.

"I have to go into work early." Her eyes flickered to something I would akin to disappointment, but I quickly let that go

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said as she walked into the pantry. I sighed walking out the door. I had nowhere to be for well over an hour, so I decided to just go to my office early to not make myself a total liar. I tried to work all day, but the fact that it was Friday combined with my earlier agitation about Sookie being with her boyfriend all night were taking a toll on my productivity. Around three I decided to give up on work and leave early. I didn't want to go home yet so I went and saw a movie. It was good and helped me keep my mind off of Sookie, even only for two hours. It was still too early to go home so I went into the mall and did some shopping.

I bought my sister some shoes and had a snow globe engraved for my Mom and 'Things Remembered' I think it is stupid, but she loves this crap and I figure if I placate her with silly gifts she won't bug me about finding someone to settle down with for about a week or so. Truth is I found the person I want to settle down with… she just doesn't want to settle down with me. It was finally time to go home. Sookie will have been gone by the time I get back. It's just better that I don't see her anymore today; I need time to get myself under control before Monday.

I pulled into my driveway before tip toeing into the house. I was cautious just in case she had stayed late. She didn't usually, but it had been known to happen if she had a load of laundry she was waiting for or my dinner took longer than usual to cook. I looked at the counter and saw my note. I opened it and read the short message.

_Mr. Northman_

_I'm sorry I missed you; your dinner is in the oven. It's a roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans with bacon, corn bread and gravy. I also made you meatballs for a sandwich tomorrow and left them in the fridge. The bread you will want for that is on the counter._

_- Sookie_

I sighed taking the plate out. I sat at my dinner table eating alone… again. I needed to get over Sookie. I need to start dating. Pam has been saying this for years. Pretty much as soon as she recognized my preoccupation with Sookie four years ago, she has been trying to get me to move on to someone else. At first, her issue was that Sookie was a maid and "below" me. Then, she spent some time with Sookie and has decided I wasn't good enough for her. Pam has been trying to set me up with girls all these years. None of them were intelligent, beautiful, sweet, and caring like Sookie. Some of them just had piss poor manners in general. Pam said I needed to settle for good, because I was never going to capture the unicorn which is Sookie. I have to say… I agree. Starting tomorrow I will go out and look for my "good enough".

I went upstairs changing into some jeans and a t-shirt Pam bought me that I suspect was from the baby gap before scuffling around my house for the next hour looking for something to do. I, however, found out just how efficient Sookie is, because not even the air filter needed to be replaced. I sighed again. Then I sat in front of my computer shopping on the internet. I bought some T-shirts that were men sized and a pair of sketchers shape up's just to try, Pam said it is like walking on tennis balls, so I was naturally curious. I was just about to spend my Friday night watching the third season of Dr. Who when my cell phone rang. It was my personal cell and only a handful of people had this number, so I knew no matter how sorry I was feeling for myself that I needed to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, may I please speak to Mr. Eric Northman?" An elderly voice said through the phone. I was startled. How did this person get this number? Only Sookie, Pam, Stan and my parents had this number.

"This is he." I replied in a neutral tone. She however perked right up and her southern drawl reminded me of Sookie.

"Well, hello sir. I'm Adele Stackhouse and I'm calling for my granddaughter Sookie." Ah, well mystery solved. She got this number from Sookie, but why would she be calling me? I decided to slip into my warm friendly voice on the off chance that I ever meet Sookie's Gran in person. I want her to like me. I know from listening to Sookie talk about her that she is very important to her.

"What can I do for you tonight Ma'am?"

She giggled just like Sookie does and said, "Oh you may call me Adele or Gran, everybody does."

I smiled deciding that I would take the most familiar road with her and said, "Well then Gran, how may I be of service to you?"

Her voice dropped a little and she said, "Well Sookie will not be able to come to work on Monday and most likely for the rest of next week."

I shot up off of the couch and in a strained voice said, "What's wrong? Is she hurt? Is she sick? How is she? Where is she? She seemed ill this morning; I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't have left her without knowing more…"

Gran cut me off and soothingly said, "Oh Mr. Northman calm down."

"Eric." I corrected.

"Okay Eric, Sookie's appendix burst and she needed to have surgery. She is in recovery right now. I live in a nursing home, in Shreveport, so I'm getting all of her updates by phone. I called her sister, Amelia who lives in Washington, leaving her a message. I hope she will be able to fly out here and help Sookie after she gets out of the hospital for a few days, but she just had a baby, so I may need to set up a nurse. But don't worry I have been assured that she will be fine." I was clenching my fists in frustration. I could tell she was sick this morning. I should have pressed for details. Then something hit me.

"She's in the hospital all alone?" It was a question, but I already knew the answer.

"Well, yes. We don't have much family round here. Amelia moved away last year so it left Sookie in a bit of a pickle after she had to put me in a home when I had my stroke."

Without hesitating I grabbed my keys and wallet while saying, "I will go be with her. She can stay with me. Why isn't her boyfriend there? Which hospital is she at?" I was already in my car.

"She's at Shreveport General. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and the last one she had she broke up with two years ago when he cheated on her with the slattern that lived next door to her. Oh and if you tell her I told you that I will wear your balls on a tiara. I am a terrible gossip and I know it." I tried to rack my brain to think of the last time Sookie mentioned her boyfriend and I realized I couldn't remember! It had been that long.

"Really two years?" I was pulling out of my neighborhood, absolutely baffled. She has been single for two years and I never knew. I guess now I can feel out if she is interested in me.

I was making all kinds of 'seduce the housekeeper' plans when Gran said, "Are you in love with Sookie?" I made some sputtering noises before she took a firm tone and said, "Young man I have raised three children and four grandchildren, don't you even think of lying to me!"

I sighed again… I was doing that a lot when it came to matters of Sookie and said, "I imagine that what I feel for her is something akin to love, or at least very close to it."

I could practically feel the smile in her voice when she said, "Oh when are you going to tell her? This is just like a movie."

I cleared my throat and said, "I have no intention of telling her. She has never shown the slightest interest in me. She won't even call me by my first name. I decided a long time ago that I would rather have a small part of her than none at all."

Gran clicked her tongue before saying, "You are an idiot."

"What?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"You heard me! You're an idiot! You're just going to sit back and pine for her until she gets over you and moves on!"

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and asked, "Wait, what do you mean "gets over me"?" I was really confused.

"I already said too much. I really need to learn not to gossip. Take good care of my baby and come see me soon. Bye now!" She hung up on me before I could say another thing. I decided to tuck away what she said for later when I had more time to think about it. Right now I needed to find Sookie and see for myself that she's okay.

I approached the front desk and said to the nurse there, "I'm looking for Sookie Stackhouse. She just had her appendix taken out."

She looked something up on her computer and asked, "What is your relation to her?"

Without hesitating I said, "I'm her husband." I was glad I had forgotten to take off my work wedding band. It made the story more believable. She nodded and gave me her room number with directions to her room. I got in the elevator riding it up to her floor. I stopped at the nurses' station to check in like I was told to do.

I was greeted by a very chipper nurse named Claudine. "I'll walk you down there now." I nodded and asked questions about her condition on the way there. Everything seemed to check out, but right as we got to her door she grabbed my arm and said. "I know you're not her husband. First off your name matches that of her employer so I assume you're her boss." I nodded reluctantly she continued, "I can tell that you care very deeply for her, so I'll let you know this. She is very high on pain killers right now and will most likely not remember this so if you want to find out how she honestly feels about you, now is the time."

I looked at her stunned then pulled her into an awkward hug and said, "Thank you," before I walked into Sookie's room. She looked like shit. She was still perfect in my eyes, but you could tell she was ill.

"Hey Eric!" She squealed from her bed. I'm pretty sure that is the first time she has ever called me by my first name. It felt great.

"Hi Sookie, how are you feeling?" I took her hand and stood by the side of her bed.

"I'm better now; I knew you would come to me. Amelia said I needed to move on, but I told her some day you would see me and want me."

I smiled down at her pushing a little hair away from her face and said, "I have always wanted you."

She let out a little 'weeeee' sound and said, "I fantasize about you all the time. Do you want to hear my favorite?" I sure as shit did want to hear her favorite.

"Yes please."

She looked very serious and said, "Okay this how it starts. You come downstairs. I'm wearing nothing except an apron and seven inch platform bordello heels in glittery pink. I'm making your dinner and you say.

'What is this Sookie?'

"I look at the shirt that you're holding up and it's wrinkled and I say.

'I'm sorry I must have forgotten to iron it.'

"You look mad, but it's only pretend mad." She released me from holding her hand and ran it down to stroke me through my jeans. I know I should have stopped her, but it felt too good. She continued when she found her rhythm. "I walk around to you and say.

"I'm sorry I was such a bad girl.' And then you say.

"Bad girls need to be punished. Come over here.'

"You point to the spot between you and the kitchen counter. I walk over and you turn me around placing my hands on the counter before you bend me over. My ass is bare to you. You start to rub your hand over it and you give me a quick swat. You do this a few more times before you bend over running your fingers along my dripping wet slit and say into my ear.

'You have been such a bad girl Sookie. What will I do with you?' Then I say.

'You should fuck me to remind me who's in charge.'

"My heels bring my dripping, wet pussy right up to your height. You slip two fingers into me checking my readiness only to find me dripping and completely ready for you. You shove your pants down and plunge into me, pounding me for all I'm worth. You reach forward pulling me back to you by my hair and continue to fuck me while you alternate between pinching my nipples and rubbing my clit. You can feel that I'm about to come so you rub tight firm circles on my clit and growl in my ear.

'Who is in charge Sookie?'

"I scream out as I climax. 'You're the boss Eric. You're the boss!' You empty yourself deep inside of me and continue to rub my clit throughout our climaxes. Then you pull out and bring your pants up before you sit at the counter watching me finish dinner with your cum running down my legs." I was standing there panting with her still rubbing me through my jeans. That was the most detailed sexual fantasy I have ever heard. I have every intention of making it come true for her. I did, however, need to get her to stop stroking my with her hot little hand before I came right there in my pants.

"Sookie, stop." I said, my voice not sounding as strong as I would like it too.

"Why?" She asked, increasing her speed just a little.

"Sookie, if you don't stop right now, I'm going to cum in my pants and I want to be inside of you when I cum." She giggled and mercifully removed her hand. I flopped into the chair right next to her bed taking a few deep breaths to get myself together. By the time I looked back over at her she was fast asleep and looking like an angel. I scooted my chair closer to her. Taking her hand in mine I rested my cheek on our hands, intending to only close my eyes for a moment. It seems her presence soothes me a little too much.

I was awoken the next morning when Sookie suddenly jerked her hand away from me. I sat up confused and flustered, before I remembered why I was here and who I was with. I looked into Sookie's eyes and she looked confused.

The first thing she said was, "Hello Mr. Northman."

"Eric." I corrected, but she stayed silent. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Her voice had a quivering edge like she might cry.

"Your Gran called me last night to tell me you wouldn't be into work. When I found you were going to be here all alone I came to be with you."

She shook her head and said, "No I figured out who called you, I want to know why you came."

I looked down. I started to toy with the edge of the sheet on the bed and I said in a quiet, yet still confident tone, "Because I care about you."

"You could have called." She challenged.

"I wanted to see you were alright with my own eyes."

"Why?" She asked again.

I let out an exsaperated sigh and said, "Because I care about you." I took great time enunciating every word so that she knew exactly what I meant.

"Eric…"

I smiled smugly at her while saying in a satisfied tone, "See, I knew you could use my first name."

She snorted and said, "I didn't want to get that personal with you."

I frowned. "Why not? I would like to get personal with you."

She began to wring her hands together and whispers, "Because… never mind. I guess we can be friends."

I deflate a little and breathed out, "Just friends…" I suppose a friend was a massive improvement to where I was at, which was employee/ employer. I tried to cover the disappointment I was feeling with a smile as I looked up at her.

She looked almost as let down as I did and asked, "Did you want to be more than friends?" I was about to scream 'hell yes' when the doctor walked in with a very pleased looking Claudine.

"How do you feel today Miss. Stackhouse?" The doctor asked.

"Oh you know, as well as someone will after they just had an organ removed."

The doctor smiled and wrote on his little chart before asking, "Are you ready to go home?"

She hesitated for a moment, but said, "Yes, I'm ready. I need to call a cab to get me back to my apartment."

The doctor looked at me suspiciously and said, "My dear you cannot be home alone right now. You will need to find someone to stay with or to come stay with you." Claudine was bursting with excitement, nodding at me.

I looked over at Sookie and said, "She will be staying with me; her Gran already told me the business." I added the last part as an afterthought; I figured she was less likely to fight it if it was a direct order from her Gran. I was partially right about that.

"That will be fine." She said to the doctor; however her eyes told me that we would be discussing this as soon as they were gone.

"Okay then, I'm just going to write up your discharge papers. Claudine will be back in a few to get you sent on your way. Feel better Miss Stackhouse." I shook his hand before he left and Claudine winked at me on her way out. I was going to make my move before something else interrupted us or Sookie changes her mind.

Her eyes were back on me the moment the door shut and I spilled out, "I want more, lots more than just friends." Sookie's mouth dropped and she was gapping at me. I was getting nervous that I had misinterpreted her and I have just made a fool of myself. "Sookie?" I said, trying to get her attention.

"You want to… date me?" she sputtered out, with a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"That would be a good start." I said with a smirk.

"When did you start to feel this way?"

I leaned back in the chair and pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Five years ago in your interview, it's kind of why I hired you, but then I found out you had a boyfriend so I backed off because I'm not a home wrecker. My dad cheated on my mom so that's not something I would ever do or knowingly participate in."

She was gapping and said, "Wow, that long really?" I nodded and she said. "I broke up with Bill almost three years ago now."

I gave her a genuine smile lifting my hand up in a jazz hands fashion and said, "Yay for me!" She laughed, but quickly grabbed her stomach in discomfort. I shot up out of my chair and rushed to her saying, "Gosh Sookie, I'm sorry."

She looked up at me and said, "_Eric_. What did my Gran say to you to make you decide to tell me how you feel?" She crossed her little arms over her body and steeled her face. She looked like a snippy kitty.

"She just gave me the details about your illness, before calling me a liar. Then she began bullying me into telling her my feelings for you. I have to go visit her soon… I don't want to see what happens if you don't do something she tells you to do."

Sookie laughed and said, "Oh no you don't. What made you decide to tell me then?" I took in a deep breath and decided to tell her about last night. No need to start a relationship with secrets.

"Well, when I came last night I got your room number under the pretense of being your husband." I gauged her reaction, but she seemed unfazed so I continued. "But when Claudine checked me in I guess she figured out pretty quick that it was a lie. She did, however, figure that you meant a lot to me. She let me know that you were pretty drugged and would most likely not remember if we had a conversation, but you would be more likely to be more open about your feelings towards me."

She froze stock still, with her eyes plastered wide and whispered, "Did I try to give you a hand job through your pants while I described some very explicit sex regarding the two of us?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, it was fucking hot."

She put her face in her hands and groaned, "I thought that was a dream."

I chuckled and said, "Nope, it was real."

She snapped up and hissed, "Oh my God, don't rub it in."

I laughed and purred, "I would love to rub it in." She made a little 'pfft' noise and rolled her eyes at me. "I would love to make your fantasies a reality."

She made a little choked sound and squeaked, "Stop it, not here!"

I took a serious face and said, "Of course not. You were very descriptive; we would need to be in the kitchen."

She rolled her eyes and smiled before saying, "When are you taking me out on a proper date, I am not a slattern."

I laughed at her very dated wording and said, "As soon as you recover my Queen."

She smiled, but soon her face faded and she asked, "Am I really staying with you?"

I nodded and said, "Yes Ma'am. I will nurse you back to health."

She started to bite her lip and she finally said, "I need to get a different job; I'll feel like whore if you keep paying me."

I was taken back. I put on a stern face and said, "No you won't. You already do all of the work and spend my money like a wife or live in girlfriend. Now you will get to enjoy the other perks. Plus honestly, do you want other people cleaning my house, cooking my food, or folding my underwear?" She looked angry and I could read the jealousy all over her face.

She squinted her eyes and said, "No, I don't want other people doing those things for you… your mess is mine to clean up."

I smiled and said, "See, I was right. Also the thought of you cleaning another man's house, cooking his meals, and baking him cookies makes my blood boil. I would get very cranky if another man ate your cookies."

She laughed and said, "Okay, my cookies are only for you now."

I stood up, leaning over her, placing a soft kiss on her lips and whispered, "Damn straight your cookies are mine." She giggled and pulled me down for another kiss. I braced my arms on either side of her, so none of my weight rested on her.

We did that for a few moments before Claudine walked in and said, "Oh I knew you two would work it out! Gosh, my job is very gloomy so things like this make me very happy." She clapped and smiled so wide I could see her wisdom teeth.

"I don't know if this would have happened if you had of kicked him out on his ass like you should have." Sookie said smiling at me and lacing her fingers with my own.

"Oh well, just call me your fairy godmother. Sign here and follow up with your doctor in five days." We laughed and got everything for Sookie set up. She didn't have health insurance and was going to pitch a fit when I paid her bill, but I was able to remind her as her employer and newly acquired lover, that it was my job to have these things taken care of. She seemed to soften to that, but she also just seemed tired, so I might hear about this later on. I would be getting Sookie a health insurance policy first thing Monday. She was wheeled outside and I left her with Claudine while I went to get my car. I pulled it up to the curb and helped Sookie get in. It was tricky because it is so low to the ground, but I made it work.

We pulled up to the house. I got her out and carried her in, much to her chagrin bringing her upstairs. I placed her in my bed and her eyes shot up to mine while she said, "You want me to be in your bed and not a guest room?"

I looked at her confused asking, "Why would I want you in guest room? How would I snuggle you all the way over there?" She blushed and shook her head. I went to my dresser pulling out a worn concert tee and started to help her undress. She balked a little and I just said, "Sookie you tried to rub me off last night in the hospital, I think me changing your clothes is not going to hurt your reputation as a lady." She huffed and lifted her arms. My God she had a great rack. My hands were aching to touch them, but Sookie had been very particular about us needing to go on a proper date, before we do anymore touching. I should have let her finish me off last night and just changed my pants. Once she was settled, I changed into some fresh boxers and nothing else. I heard her gasp behind me. I had no intentions of covering up for her. She was finally mine and I wanted her to enjoy the view.

I slid into bed next to her making her jump and wince before she said, "What are you doing?"

"Snuggling." I answered before I twined my fingers with hers and spooned next to her.

"You like to snuggle?"

"I love to snuggle." I replied.

She sighed before relaxing into me and said, "Not many guys like to snuggle."

"I'm not your ordinary, everyday guy. Now shush, I'm napping and so should you." She giggled and drifted off to sleep in my arms. For the first time in years, I would feel truly rested when I woke up.

I took the week off of work to spend it with Sookie. She pouted at first saying she was fine, but one foot rub in and she was sold. I went to her apartment and got some of her things for the week. I brought all of her clothes under the guise that I didn't know what she needed. I really did it in hopes that she would never leave. She looked suspicious but, I think in the end, she bought it. I tried to cook for her once, but quickly gave up and ordered us food. I did that for all of our meals, because Sookie banned me from "her" kitchen after I burned one of my… I'm sorry, her pans.

I did our laundry, under her watchful eye of course and I had to ask her how to turn on the vacuum. I hadn't realized how dependent on her I had become until now. We talked a lot and really got to know one another. I found I liked her even more than I thought. The day after Sookie's doctor check-up, I brought Gran over to my house and we had lunch. Sookie made her Gran's fired chicken spread. It is my personal favorite meal. I was really excited to have people to eat with and I said as much.

Then Sookie asked, "Doesn't your sister eat with you when she visits?"

I shook my head. "No she only drinks the blood of babies."

Gran burst out laughing. Sookie shrugged and said without missing a beat, "I feel silly for leaving her a plate all these years." That sent Gran off again and we all joined her. I really enjoyed having Gran over. We agreed to make it a weekly thing. On Monday I had to go back to work. Sookie made me breakfast and kissed me goodbye. It felt so natural for that to happen. I slipped on my ring on the way to the office feeling like less of a liar. I planned our date on my lunch hour and couldn't wait to take her out properly. She was cleared for gentle sex, but all we have done this past week is kissing with a little boob rubbing. She is very set on me not thinking of her as a harlot for having sex before our first date. I called Sookie and told her not to worry about dinner, but to get fancied up because I was taking her out.

I finished up my work and was out the door at five. My secretary tried to talk to me, but I ignored her as I took the stairs to avoid any more conversations than necessary. I stopped to get her some flowers on my way home, taking a moment to fill out the card in a way that I knew would make her laugh. I pulled up to the house at ten to six. I opened the door and set my things down before going upstairs to greet my woman. Have I mentioned how nice it is not to be a male spinster? I found Sookie finishing her makeup in the bathroom.

"Hey baby!" She said as she came over to give me a soft kiss, careful not to smear her lipstick on me.

"I got these for you." I said as I handed her the bouquet of wild flowers.

"Oh thank you. I'm going to put these in some water and then put on my shoes. After that I'll be ready to go." I smiled and decided to leave my suit jacket at home. The vest was plenty fancy for where we're going. It comes highly recommended by my sister, who is very excited at the prospect of Sookie becoming a permanent fixture in our family. She has been trying to get me to go ring shopping with her. Not that I have any doubts that I could marry Sookie and be happy, it's just way too early to talk about that. That's more like third date talk.

She came downstairs in a tight little black dress with red lacy stuff under the flouncy skirt. Her hair was pinned up on one side with a red glittery flower and she was wearing just a touch of make-up. Her shoes were red patent peep toe, fuck me heels. She looked stunning. I found myself excited about the prospect of getting to show her off at the Christmas party my office throws every year.

Reaching for her arm I asked, "All set now?"

Looking me up and down she said, "Yes, very…" I led her out to the car to help her in before going around to my side and driving us to the restaurant. I pulled up to the valet station and handed them my keys before I escorted Sookie by the arm inside. We got our table quickly and we sat quietly looking at our menus. I didn't see anything that I immediately recognized as food on here so I decided to take a look at what the people around us were eating. It was all very small and looked… foamy. I looked up at Sookie who had closed her menu and was looking at me with her hands folded in front of her.

She asked, "Who recommended this place?"

"Pam. She said it was 'bitchin'."

Sookie nodded narrowing her eyes asking, "Do you want to go get a burger or something?" I tossed some bills on the table for the trouble and grabbed Sookie's hand before I could say 'hell yes'. We were out the door and back in the car as soon as we could. We were both laughing as I drove us to the nearest A&W.

Sookie wiped her eyes of laughter induced tears exclaiming, "Oh my gosh, it didn't even look like food!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it was all so… foamy."

She snorted and said, "I saw something that looked like dog drool." We laughed again. We pulled into the drive-in about fifteen minutes later and we were both looking at the menu. Sookie looked thoughtful and was bouncing her leg, shaking the whole car.

I rested my hand on her leg and said, "You okay?"

She continued to squint at the little board and asked, "Yeah, but If I get tot's will you eat some? I want them, but I really don't think I will be able to eat them all or even most of them."

I smiled at her saying, "I will eat your tater tots any day." She blushed, catching onto my innuendo. I gave her a goofy smile giving myself a mental high five when she denied me.

She laughed saying, "You are so cute when you're being nerdy." I ordered our food to go and took us to the lake by my house to eat. We sat on a blanket from my trunk just off of the water's edge in comfortable silence. Just as she had suspected she only ate two tots. I however had no problem finishing them off for her.

We decided to just lay down and look at the stars for a while after dinner. Sookie cuddled into me perching her head on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

She sighed, rubbing her face on me before looking up into my eyes and saying, "This has been a really good date."

I chuckled softly. "Dear gods don't tell Pam how much we enjoyed it or she will give me the junk punch of a lifetime." She laughed and moved to straddle me. I was taken by surprise. After all of her chatter about being a lady I didn't expect anything to happen tonight, and here was Sookie sitting on top of me unbuttoning the top of her dress in the sultriest way. I reached up, ripping it the rest of the way, sending the last few buttons flying. She wasn't wearing a bra; there simply hadn't been room inside the dress. I gently palmed her large firm breasts and rolled her dusty pink nipples with my fingers.

She moaned and ground into me causing me to hiss, "Fuck Sookie, I didn't think you would do this after all the lady talk."

She smacked my chest and said, "Listen mister this is our third date."

I raised an eyebrow asking, "Haven't you ever heard of being a lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets? You tried to jerk me off in a hospital for god's sake!"

She ground into me and said, "You agree with me that this is out third date or you aren't getting any of this." She leaned back, pushing her panties down and stroking herself while she was perched on top of me. I may have squeaked in a very non-manly way. She asked, "Do you want this Eric?"

I nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

She wiggled her boobs at me climbing off of me before giving me instructions. "Take all your clothes off and lay down." I smiled and started to unbutton my shirt.

"I like Bossy Sookie." I declared as I removed my pants.

"Well, good. I like to be bossy, now lay down. I'm going to have my way with you."

I mock gasped as I complied and said in feigned horror, "Sookie Stackhouse you trollop."

She laughed licking me from the top of my chest all the way down to my painfully hard, throbbing member before saying, "Only for you." I let out a loud groan. It was true, she was mine. I didn't need to fantasize about her anymore, because now I have her. I had no intention of ever letting her go now that I caught her. She was my unicorn. She took me in her mouth, taking my length in and out a few times before she released me with and exaggerated 'pop'. I flipped her over so she was under me.

I ran my hands up and down her body saying, "I can't believe you're finally mine."

"All yours." She said breathily, bringing my face to hers for a heated kiss. Never breaking the kiss I trailed my hand between us, down her body and into her folds. I teasingly stroked her until she was panting my name.

"What do you want Sookie?" She just made little 'mmmm' noises, but I wanted to hear it from her lips. "Tell me or you get nothing."

I started to pull my hand back. She grabbed my wrist making my chuckle before she said, "I want you to make me cum with your hand, I want you to fuck me with your fingers and rub my clit until I explode around you. And that's just the start, I want you to lick me and suck on me until I cum on your face and taste myself when we kiss." She started to stroke me and continued. "Then I want you to shove your big, hard dick into me pounding me until I scream your name and I pull your orgasm right out of you making you empty deep inside of my hot, wet core that is just for you."

I swallowed hard nipping at her ear and whispered to her as I let two fingers slip into her, "I knew you were a freak in the sheets." She moaned my name as I began to pump my fingers rhythmically in and out of her. I moved my thumb to rub her clit while she rode my hand. I rubbed and stroked until she was writhing under me. A light sheen of sweat was starting to prickle her firm, tight, creamy skin.

"More please Eric!" She screamed into the balmy night air.

I leaned over her taking one of her nipples into my mouth while palming the other one and said, "Come all over my hand lover. Come for me like the dirty little girl that you are." She was full on humping my hand now. Her juices were leaking down my hand and arm all the way to my elbow. Her walls started to clamp down on me. I quickly shot my mouth down to her core as she started to climax and licked up everything she had to offer. The sharp suckles on her clit sent her barreling into another climax screaming my name as she was fisting her tiny little hands in my hair.

I took my soaked hand out of her after she had ridden out her climax and I drew it across her body, creating a wet trail of her own juices. I pulled each of my fingers into my mouth, licking them clean, making exaggerated and appreciative noises. I then licked the trail I made up her body until I landed on her mouth and kissed her hard and rough.

She grabbed my cock and growled, "Get inside of me right now Eric Northman!" I placed myself at her entrance and rubbed my tip teasingly over her folds.

Smugly I said, "You are my dirty little maid."

She moaned and whined, "I'm not a maid, I'm a domestic assistant."

I pushed the tip in making her vibrate with pleasure and said, "Then you are my dirty little domestic assistant." With that I shoved all the way in making her howl. I pounded into her and I was overcome with an animalistic like need to make her know that now that I had her, I was going to keep her. She was mine and would be forever, I would make sure of it. "You are mine! Say it, tell me." I drove into her harder and faster.

"Oh God Eric! I'm yours I have always been yours." She pushed me until I fell back and then she mounted me like a prized stud and rode me like a champ. "Tell me your mine!" She pounded herself harder against my groin, her moisture dripping out of her coating my thighs, dripping down my balls and ass. I gripped her hips and hissed.

"I'm yours!" I shouted as she dragged her nails down my chest.

She leaned over me, purring softly into my ear while she continued to pump up and down on me. "You will never put your dick anywhere but in my body ever again. You will fuck me every night until I am sore and swollen, then you will do it again. You are mine and I. WILL. TAKE. WHAT. I. NEED!" She punctuated the last part slamming herself down on me forcefully. I lifted her off of me and she whimpered and gave me a sad look.

"Get on all fours." I growled at her. She complied. I grabbed her hips and drove into her from behind. Forcing myself as deep into her as I could get, hitting her cervix making her cry out with both pleasure and pain. I wrapped her hair around my hand and pulled her up to me. I slid my other hand around to work her clit while I pounded into her. "Tell me what you need." I growled into her ear.

"I need you!" She reached back and was clawing at my ass. Her ragged breath was forcing her head to fall back onto my chest. She was moaning and calling my name over and over.

"What do you need from me?" I asked in a softer tone, but not changing my stride.

"I need you to love me." She squeaked out. He walls starting to flutter around me. Gripping me tighter, I didn't think it was possible.

"I have loved you for a long time." I pushed harder on her clit and continued. "I need you to love me too." She reached up and held my face sobbing with ecstasy as her orgasm took her.

"I love you… oh god! It's not just the sex talking, I do!" She was screaming and cursing, calling my name and praying to God as the full force of her climax hit. The sheer force of it claimed my own finish and I drove deep within her, emptying deep within her quivering body. We fell back, her on top of me still sheathed within her. We lay like that, panting, sweaty, messes until she rolled to my side causing me to groan as I flopped out of her, thoroughly spent.

I finally looked down at her beautiful face and asked, "So now you're a full service domestic assistant?"

She laughed and said, "Yeah I guess I am." A few moments later she looked back at me and said, "Hey?"

"Mmm?" I replied still enjoying her slick naked body.

"I love you."

I looked down at her in pure adoration and said, "I love you too, always will." I was right, I always would. I also found out that she was truly the greatest lay I had ever or would ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This one goes out to my BETA stephie8869 , Baby you're the shit. **_

**E-POV**

I was standing next to Sookie in the cleaning isle of Target waiting for her to find the scent of dryer sheets she liked while staring at her ass, I really like her ass. In fact, I love all of Sookie. She is all kinds of sexy, she loves me, and puts up with my shit. For that, I will be eternally grateful.

She had her brows furrowed while she was pouting a little as she held a box up to me asking, "Is this close?" I took a sniff, no it wasn't even close to the one she likes, however that scent was seasonal and now we were back to square one of the dryer sheet apocalypse. This is what I get for falling in love with my "domestic assistant", but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"No Lover, maybe this one?" I grabbed a box sniffing quickly wishing I hadn't and made 'acking' noises as Sookie quickly gave me something else to sniff to try to cover the nasty smell. It was too late though, the smell was in there. She laughed continuing her smelling crusade, handing me a box to check every now and again. She was now holding the two closest options in her hands smelling back and forth while I draped myself over the cart letting my long arms hand over the sides. That was when I heard a voice that made me wish I was the type to carry a loaded firearm with me at all times.

"Why Eric Northman, I would know that ass anywhere!" Satan herself came strolling up trying to engulf me in a hug.

I quickly ducked away from her and hid behind Sookie like a giant vagina saying, "Oh yeah, Sally or was it Sonya?"

She scowled, dropping her arms and said, "Sophie Ann."

Grabbing Sookie's hand I told her, "Lover, this is Sophie Ann. I fucked her eight to ten times in college." That red headed bitch looked smug.

Sookie looked thoughtful before asking me, "You still love me and my lady bits the most right?"

I smiled down at her while ignoring the walking crotch of doom. "Of course. I have never loved anyone else except Pam and yourself."

Leaning down I gave her a kiss also adding some tongue for effect when Bitchy Ann spoke up. "Oh is this your wife?" She nodded to my work ring, which I yet again forgot to take off, inadvertently making poor Sookie look like my mistress again. This is not the first time.

I sighed and turned around ready to defend Sookie when she said in her cheery little southern lit, "No, I'm his live in girlfriend and you are bothering us because…" She crossed her arms and I grabbed two handfuls of her ass. I knew she was busy being a sassy kitten and wouldn't bat my hands away. I even slipped my hands into her little cotton shorts and grabbed her bare ass… delicious. I was so entranced in her juicy double that I had to strain to listen to the exchange between the devil and my angel.

"Oh just his 'girlfriend', how long have you two been… dating?" she said the last word with distaste. I however continued mapping the topography of Sookie's ass cheeks.

"We have been together for a little over seven months."

Sophie scoffed and said, "I thought you "didn't do relationships"."

I shrugged nipping at Sookie's neck before digging my fingers a little harder into her flesh making her gasp and said, "I do them for Sookie, because I actually like Sookie."

She made a 'pfft' noise, but not in the cute way that Sookie does before saying, "You seemed to like me just fine."

I looked up from Sookie to openly glare at Sophie and said, "Correction, I like to have sex and not sex with you in particular, just sex in general. You were willing to spread em' so I went with it. Now with Sookie, not only do I love to have sex with her, but I also don't want to run from the room screaming when she opens her mouth. Hence why I'm glad she lets me hang around her."

"You're glad she lets YOU hang around HER!"

"Yep. She's a fucking saint and I don't deserve her, plus she does this shit with her tongue that…." Sookie reached back and smacked me before I could finish. "Anyway she's smart, funny, sexy, she puts up with me, and I love her for it." Sookie wrenched my hands out of her pants and grabbed my wrist dragging me out of the isle abandoning the cart.

"Fuck off, Sophie!" Sookie called sweetly over her shoulder as she dragged me out of the store.

"Sookie?" I inquired

"Hush! We need to have sex right now! I can do the shopping on Monday while you're at work."

"Okie dokie." I said, not looking the gift horse in the mouth. I kept following my little minx out to our car. She finally let me buy a second car for her to use, it was a nice little Mercedes SUV. It is powder blue and she loves it, so much so that she always insists on parking as far away from everyone else as humanly possible… but today I am glad for that especially for the dark tint I got on the windows.

She flipped open the back hatch before pulling the little tab to flip down the back seat and said, "Get in." I instantly complied, taking in the vanity plate I got for her that says 'Erics' _Damn straight she's MINE! _I thought as Sookie climbed in after me allowing me to shut the door behind her. She shoved my shoulders down and ripped my shirt open sending little black buttons flying everywhere. I've noticed over the last few months that we're both really hard on clothing. I don't honestly think Sookie has gotten to wear a pair of underwear twice and I feel like I'm constantly taking tags off of the things I pull from my closet.

"I love you so much." She growled as I ripped her shorts clean off.

"I love you so much I don't even think there is a word for it." In that moment I knew it was true and that as Beyonce would say 'If I like it then I shoulda' put a ring on it.' Fuck yes I like it. First order of business on Monday, when I get to the office, is to call Pam to have her come ring shopping with me. We can't let Mom or Gran know. Jesus knows those two old bitties couldn't keep a secret in they had a gun pressed to their heads. It's only made worse now that my Mom and Gran are "like total BFF's for life" now as Pam puts it.

She pulled my wife beater up and off as I tried to get her shirt off also. We got tangled in our haste and I smacked my head on the window. Sookie stopped her assault and tried to asses my injuries.

I grabbed her wrists and said, "I swear to God, woman, I don't care if I'm bleeding!" I flipped us over dragging my teeth all the way down the front of her body causing her to call out my name. I love it when she yells my name. I came home early once and caught her rubbing one out on our bed calling my name into what she thought was an empty house. I have never been naked and inside of a woman so fast in my life! She called it sneak attack sex, because apparently she didn't even know I was there until I was pounding into her. Fuck that was hot… I want to be inside of her so bad, but I know the rules. Ladies first.

"Do you like it when I put my long fingers into your pussy, Lover?" I asked as I slipped two fingers into her already very wet channel.

"I love it when you put your fingers in my lady bits!" She cried. She still won't say pussy or cock, but at least she doesn't mind when I do it now.

"I love to fuck you with my hand." I said picking up speed and resting my head on her thigh watching my fingers move in and out of her glistening folds. "What do you want, Lover?" I asked, never removing my eyes from my task at hand… pun intended.

"Unghhhh, your mouth." She groaned.

"What do you want my mouth to do?" I asked leaning forward and licking around where I was working my fingers, ending at her clit where I applied just a little pressure making her moan before I pulled back.

"That! That! I want more of that!" She yelled, reaching down and pulling my hair.

"Have you been a good girl, Sookie? Do you think you deserve to have me lick and suck your pussy until you cum all over my face and hand?"

She sat up on her elbows and said, "No. I have been bad, very bad. I want you to teach me a lesson by making me cum all over your face and hand."

"Minx." I said before I dove into my work. I doubled my efforts with my hand as I drew her clit into my mouth. She was still so tight! Even after damn near daily fucking, most of the time twice a day. She must do Kiegel's while I'm at work. Because despite my best efforts to pound her pussy into submission she still grips me like a vice.

When I had finally gotten her to cum I licked at her as she rode out her climax before kissing my way back up her body and said, "Your pussy is like fucking Pringles, once I popped I couldn't stop."

She burst into a fit of giggles and said, "You say the weirdest stuff when you're horny."

I held my finger to her mouth and whispered, "Hush, I'm going to fuck your Pringle pussy into oblivion." She snorted a laugh that came to an abrupt halt when I thrust into her.

"Oh God Eric, fuck me!" She screamed as I lifted her legs shoving them up into her shoulders. I was very pleased to find how bendy Sookie is; apparently she was a cheerleader in high school. I made a mental note to buy her a cheerleading uniform to wear for me.

"I'm checking it off the 'to do' list right now." I growled as I plunged hard into her. I pressed my body flush against hers, thrusting deep into her as he legs now bounced up and down on my shoulders and back. I kissed her deeply to let her know, where as this is a good old fashioned fucking, I still love her the most.

We went like that for a while before she moaned, "Lay back?"

"What?" I asked in a fucking induced haze.

"Lay on your fucking back!" I flopped on my back, reluctantly pulling out of her, but was glad about the position change when she grabbed the 'oh shit' handles on either side of the car and plunged herself down on me. Using the handles for leverage as she slammed herself down on my cock.

"Oh Fuck!" I muttered as she wore quickly on my stamina reserves.

"That's right I'm fucking you!" She yelled, rotating her hips in the most awesome way, making me have to bite my lip. I reached up and grabbed her hip with one hand and started to rub her clit with another. She needed to come now, or I wasn't going to last until she did. She started to come and dropped her hands to my chest, dragging her nails down leaving little bloody scratch trails, which my sister would tease me about if she saw even a hint of them. Finally she came completely undone; ripping my completion out of me, while I gripped her ass cheeks slowly lifting her up and down on me to prolong our pleasure.

We finally were done. She collapsed on my chest and said, "I think you're too good for me."

"Lies." I said holding her close, loving the feeling of still being inside of her.

"I love you." She murmured into my neck.

"I love you more." She made a little 'pfft' noise that was adorable and bit my neck. We salvaged what clothing we could to drive home. The shopping had been abandoned in favor of more _pleasurable _activities.


	3. Chapter 3

**E-POV**

I had to stop at my sister's condo on my way home; she had been housing both the puppy I bought for Sookie and her engagement ring. I rang her door bell and she thrust open the door with a look of rage on her face, while holding the tiny Chihuahua puppy I bought out in front of her like a piece of crap.

"Take it now!" I took him from her and held him to me giving him a little pet and asked.

"How are you doing?" in a concerned tone.

"You owe me $6,000 in damages." My eyebrows shot up.

"What, why?"

"That little devil dog chewed on my Harry Winston wreath necklace. It is destroyed and I think he actually swallowed one of the diamonds because I could not find it." I held him out from me and looked at his deceptively angelic face and said.

"You have very expensive taste, little man." I pulled him back to my body and addressed a very frazzled looking Pam. "Come by the office tomorrow and I'll cut you a check. Give me the ring." She tossed her hair behind her with a huff and handed me the ring box before saying.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you." And slammed the door in my face, I shrugged and took Diablo to the car. That's right, Diablo is his name. He cost me $6,000 before I even got to give him to Sookie, so that is his name. I took a second to tie the ring around his neck with a ribbon, careful to keep it away from his mouth, since he seems to like to eat expensive jewelry. We pulled up to the house about 40 minuets later and I could see Sookie dancing around upstairs by her silhouette she casted on the curtains. I quietly snuck into the house and upstairs with Diablo and found Sookie dancing in front of our closet putting away laundry and singing Katy Perry's ET very, very off key. Precious. He back was still to me so I got down on one knee and held Diablo up and cleared my throat. She turned around and said.

"Oh my god, Eric! What the hell?" She was clutching her chest and her eyes teared up when she realized what was going on. I smiled and said.

"Sookie Adel Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of being my wife and raising this very small, slightly evil puppy with me?" She squeaked out a sob and covered her face. I could tell they were happy tears. I had gotten very well acquainted with the different Sookie tears over time, she is a crier.

"His name's Diablo." I said to get her moving on her answer. She shook her head in a yes fashion and came to sit on the floor in front of me. She held out her hand and squeaked.

"Yes." I smiled and sat cross legged in front of her. I pulled the end of the little ribbon, releasing her ring. I slid it on her finger. I scooted to lean my back against the bed and pulled her into my lap and sat Diablo on her. She had finally calmed down and was admiring both her ring and her new puppy.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"I have never been happier." She sighed out as she gave me a long deep kiss. She pulled back and I whined at the loss, which made her laugh.

"Why is he slightly evil?" Sookie asked. So I explained what happened when I had Pam watch him for 15 hours.

"Oh my god, that's a lot of money!" I nodded.

"Believe me I know." She looked down at him and asked.

"Should I check his poop for diamonds?" I laughed, how often do you get to say or hear things like that?

"I don't think Pam will want it back." Sookie laughed and said.

"We should find it, clean it and have it made into something else and give it to her for Christmas. We could secretly laugh behind her back every time she wears the poop diamond." I cracked up and said.

"Oh Lover, that is the best idea you have ever had."

"Consider it done." She smirked. I took the sleeping demon out of her hands and gently set him on the floor so as not to disturb him and picked her up setting her on the bed. I ran my hands up her shirt and back down, hooking my thumbs on her little terry cloth shorts and pulling them down. I tossed them away and made quick work of her shirt. She was lying naked before me like the world's best present. I ran my hands all over her kissing every inch of her that I could get my hands on. I love her, I love her with all my heart.

"Baby, you're over dressed." She said pulling at my tie. I stood up and she sat back on her elbows and watched me as I made a little show of taking off my suit. When I stood before her completely naked she licked her lips. That was all the invitation I needed. I climbed on top of her and slid two fingers into her. She was already wet, Sookie was always freaking wet.

"Lover, you tight little pussy is so wet for me." I groaned into her ear, licking and biting up her neck like I know she loves. She pulled my face to hers and said.

"Baby, you know how much I love foreplay, but I need you inside on me right now." She franticly breathed out. I had to comply. It had taken me a long time to get Sookie this vocal about what she wants when were making love or fucking. And no, those are not the same thing.

I retracted my hand and placed my tip at her entrance, sliding it up and down her slit a few times to tease her before I slowly pushed in. I wanted to enjoy this, this was the first time I was having sex with my fiancé. This was the best, this was right. I moved in and out of her slowly, holding her glistening body close to mine. Sometimes it blew my mind, when Sookie sweats its sexy as hell and always makes me want to fuck her, and if it is when were having sex it only makes it better, But when I sweat it's stinky and gross and abundant. I fucking drip, but Sookie just get's the perfect even sheen on her skin. I can't believe I talked this Goddess into thinking I'm some sort of catch rather than the sweaty, smelly, slobish, jealous, possessive animal that I am. Amazing really.

I moved us so my legs were crossed and Sookie was sitting on my lap and we were moving as one, in and out, in and out. I was mesmerized, looking at the place where I was connected to her. Sookie seemed to have noticed and reached between us to touch my slick shaft as it moved in and out of her. I gasped at the contact and had to suppress my urge to come right then and there. I looked up at her and she smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. This was slow love making, there would be no fast frantic pounding this time. I loved her and I wanted to show her how much. I slid my hands all over her perfect body, worshiping her every curve. I wasn't going to last much longer, so I slipped my hand between us and started to rub her clit and whisper raunchy dirty talk into her ear. Within moments she was clenching around me, pulling me over the edge with her. I came deep within her, I held her to me, not ready to pull out yet. I just wanted to be inside of her for a little bit longer. When I finally did pull out of her we both sighed at the loss of connection. I saw Sookie cast her eyes down and she asked me.

"Where did Diablo go?" I sat up and looked around a little and muttered.

"Shit." We both went looking for him, we really needed to puppy proof the house. We found him in the closet eating Sookie's Betsy Johnson heels. She just turned to me and said.

"14 pairs of Target shoes and the ones he goes for are the only pair of designer heels." She picked him up and gave him a stern look and said.

"You are the devil aren't you?" He cuddled into her and I could tell by the look on her face that he was already forgiven. I set up the puppy play pen in our bathroom to house him while we slept until he was trained and took Sookie to bed. We made love one more time before we went to sleep. My last thought was that soon Sookie would be Sookie Northman.


	4. Chapter 4

**E-POV**

"Eric, your fiancé is here. She brought you your lunch, because you forgot it." I smiled at my intercom. I had been pissed when I got here and realized I had left my leftover stirfry on the counter.

"Just send her back from now on if I'm not with a client." I said back.

"She is smokin' hot."

"Thank you Maria-Starr, I think she is great too."

"If I wasn't married or pregnant, I'd hit that. How do you keep your sister off of her?"

"Is she standing right in front of you?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied. I got up from my desk so I could walk to the front desk of the office where all of our secretaries resided and personally retrieve Sookie. She was standing there awkwardly with all of the partners' secretaries swarming her like killer bees.

"Get back, women!" I said while I playfully swatted them all away.

"You never let us have any fun, Eric."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You all have plenty of fun. Hey Tara, look Maria-Starr has a new sonogram picture on her desk!" Hook. Line. Sinker. Maria perked right up grabbing the picture and passing it around to all of her minions. I took the opportunity to sneak Sookie back to my office.

Sitting the food down on my desk she said, "That was…."

I had flipped the lock on the door just in case anymore curious eyes came and said, "Intense? I'm sorry I should have warned you. You're a bit of a novelty. As long as I've worked here I've never had a girlfriend and now we're engaged… It's just blowing their minds."

She let out a breath and said, "They are all very pretty…" I knew she was teasing, but I could see a tiny hint of fear behind it.

"They are also all married… to men who work here. My secretary Maria-Starr is actually married to my boss."

Sookie looked confused before asking, "And she is your secretary?"

I barked out a laugh saying, "Yeah. The last time they worked together she stabbed him with a plastic fork. They love each other; they just can't work together in any real capacity outside of their relationship." She laughed and started to set out the food. I slid up behind her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I purred into her ear, "Thank you for bringing me my lunch."

She sighed and asked, "Would you mind if I ate with you?"

I furrowed my brows and said, "Of course, Lover, I assumed that was what would happen." She smiled and pointed to one of the two seats in front of my desk. I sat down and she handed me a bowl filled with delicious stirfry, then she set up her own before taking the other seat.

We ate in silence for a while before she asked, "I know we never talked about it, but do you want kids?"

I set down my fork and looked at her. "I want kids, with you. I think we should get married first because as cool as Gran is she might have an issue with a baby out of wedlock." I chuckled and took another bite. I noticed Sookie was sitting stock still looking at me. "What?" I asked. She set down her bowl and tried to take mine from me. I put up a tiny fight, but finally relented when she said I could have it right back.

"Eric, how fast can Pam have a wedding put together?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, it's Pam. She gets whatever she wants, no matter what."

Sookie nodded. I reached for my bowl of food again and she slapped my hand away before saying, "Eric, I'm pregnant." She looked away from me.

I just grinned like a fool and said, "Is it bad that I feel really manly right now? I just want to beat my chest and yell about knocking you up."

She looked back at me confused and asked, "You're not upset?"

I made a dismissive sound, grabbing her hands and said, "Why would I be? I'm honestly not surprised, you've been acting as my twice a day cum dumpster for over a year now. I'm surprised I didn't knock you up with my demon spawn sooner, considering we weren't taking any preventative measures at all that I knew about." She snorted and quietly chuckled about my 'cum dumpster' comment.

"You're such a romantic." She said.

I laughed saying, "I know. Do you think Hallmark makes a 'thanks for harboring my young' card?"

She laughed again and said, "We're going to have a baby." I nodded; she was obviously just now coming to terms with it.

"I did indeed impregnate you."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, mimicking my mannerism and said, "That's a really weird way to say it."

"Fine, I put my seed in your belly."

She laughed while playfully slapping me, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I leaned forward and pulled on her shirt looking down it, causing her to gasp in mock horror. I just smirked at her and said. "Your boobs are going to get HUGE!"

She snorted and asked, "So that's the highlight of this for you?"

I pulled her over to me and palmed her breasts, before saying, "For now yeah. After the baby's born maybe… MAYBE, they will become the highlight." She laughed and it sounded like music. "I want to fuck you so bad right now." The delicious food was forgotten, all I wanted to do was fuck her all over my office, recreating the baby making glory.

"Eric, we can't… this is your work." She whisper yelled.

"Yes we can. I think about fucking you all the time in here. I even have a special 'just for work' mental porno reel of you and me. It's really good, but not so good that I have to rub one out just to be able to think."

She laughed and asked, "So, me taking off my dress like this would make your dreams come true?" I saw her untie the knot on the side of her wrap dress and she let it fall to the ground. She wasn't wearing any bra or panties. I had established the no bra thing as soon as I saw her, but the lack of panties was a surprise. She was walking towards the couch on the other end of my office and I got up to follow her, pulling off my tie.

"Sit." Came the command from her. I pouted a little but returned to the chair I had previously been in. My pants were uncomfortably tight. She took a seat on the couch and spread her legs wide open, allowing me a perfect view of her glistening folds. She got a wax; her usual furry little heart is now a furry little 'E'. I groaned and clutched the arms of the chair when she started to touch herself. She ran her fingers up and down her slit, opening her lips with her fingers and toying with her clit. I wanted it; I wanted to be the one to be touching her. "Do you like that, Mr. Northman? Do you like it when I touch myself in your office?" She asked.

"Yes." I gritted out, my resolve was quickly tumbling down. She stood up and squeezed and tugged on her breasts while she walked over to my desk to sit in my chair. She leaned back propping her legs up on my desk and resumed with the touching, this time she slid a finger into herself. I leaned over to get a better look.

She said, "I sure hope I don't drip all over your chair. My lady bits just get so wet around you."

I let out a little whine pleading, "Sookie please let me touch."

She looked thoughtful and said, "Oh Eric, I don't know…"

I stood walking around to her and said, "Don't tease me or I'll make you pay."

She smirked and said, "Is that a threat?"

I dropped to my knees in front of her in a way that I knew I would pay for tomorrow, before saying, "No Lover, that's a promise." I removed her hand from her pussy and licked her fingers clean. Then I set them on the arms of the chair and inserted my own fingers. She moaned and writhed at the intrusion. I smiled and brushed my thumb over the furry 'E' and said. "I like this."

Sookie was panting, but managed to reply, "I thought you would." I leaned forward picking up speed with my hand and drew her clit into my mouth. She moaned as I licked, sucked and pumped her. She finally came when I bit at her thighs a little. Sookie likes biting, she likes to bite more than to be bitten, but either one will normally get her off. She's like my own little vampire. When she finished she stood up and slid my suit jacket off of me, then carefully took off my shirt and vest, knowing I would need to put it back on later. Then she worked my pants off and pushed me into the chair. My cock was standing at full attention just for her and she gracefully dropped to her knees in front of me before wrapping her hand around it. She pumped it a few times before wrapping her mouth around me.

I hissed out, "Fuck Sookie!" She made little 'mmm' noises that shot vibrations of pleasure right through me. I groaned when she started to fondle my balls. I moaned and said, "Sookie please let me cum inside of you." She pulled back and smiled. She daintily wiped her mouth before she climbed on top of me in the chair placing my tip at her entrance.

She slid down onto me and I sighed at the sensation, but Sookie hissed out, "Oh My God, it's so fucking good, you're so fucking big!" That ego/cock stroke almost had me coming right then and there. I captured her lips with mine and kissed her for all she was worth, while I clutched her hips and thrust into her. She was meeting me thrust for thrust, moaning, writhing, and gyrating. It was glorious. However I knew if I was going to fuck her in my office, I was going to do it right.

I shoved some stuff out of the way on my desk and stood up never pulling out of Sookie lying her flat on her back, before pulling her ass slightly off the edge, and started to pound into her. She let out a loud moan and I smiled and clutched my hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her screams. It wasn't really working, because I could tell I was hitting her G-spot with almost every thrust. I knew I was getting close so I moved my hand that wasn't on her mouth to her clit and started to rub it. She came with my name on her lip's biting my hand. Her climax took mine with it and I just stared at where I was filling her watching my cock pulse into her. I languidly stroked in and out of her a few times after I finished before I pulled out, causing the friction on her sensitive pussy to make her squirm.

I grabbed some tissues to clean up some of my handy work what was dripping out of her. I smiled as I did this, knowing it was me that got her pregnant and this was the stuff responsible for it. I was once again filled with a sense of primal pride. I cleaned myself up and we got dressed, and sat down to finish our now cold lunch.

When we were done I asked, "Do you want me to call Pam? I bet she can have it done by Saturday if you let her make all the calls."

Sookie smiled and kissed me, "That sounds good." I took her hand and walked her out of my office.

Right before we turned the corner I stopped and said, "Remember when I said I would punish you for teasing me?"

She looked confused and said, "Yeah, why?"

I smirked and dragged her around the corner, yelling, "Hey guys! I got Sookie pregnant and we're getting married on Saturday, call Pam for details!" They swarmed her like locusts. She looked horrified as they dragged her away while I just chuckled and went back to my office. It reeked of sex, and I was going to definitely have a hard time working in here ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**E-POV**

"I don't need a bachelor party, I spent way too much time as a bachelor as it is. I don't really want a party to celebrate it." I was dragged by my boss and coworkers to Alcide's house. He was dead set on giving me the 'send off' I deserved.

He was frowning and said, "Shut your fucking mouth and enjoy it." I rolled my eyes and flopped on the couch with a beer in hand. I should be home with Sookie; however I got kicked out of my own house by Pam who said it was bad luck or something. You know what I think is bad luck? Being cranky and tired on my wedding day, because Pam made me sleep without my Sookie.

Sam came over and said, "Are you excited about making an honest woman out of Sookie?"

I couldn't help the smile and said, "Yeah, I should have done this a long time ago."

Sam smiled while shaking his head and said, "Look at your face, you're so fucked! What if your baby is a girl that looks like Sookie?"

I laughed and said, "Well then the concept of me having a backbone will be the thing of myths."

He patted me on the back and said, "We all know that women are really in control."

I clinked my beer with his, and said, "Agreed, male superiority is all an illusion." He solemnly nodded and we trained our eyes on Alcide and Tray, who were whispering in a manner that concerned me. Tray and Amelia had moved back a few months ago. Tray and I struck up an easy friendship; however he and Alcide are involved in a bromance that borderlines on adultery. Their eyes kept shifting to me and it was making me really uneasy.

"What the fuck are they up to?" I asked Sam.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I have a feeling someone is getting punched tonight. If you have to pound Alcide, remember to keep it off the face because he has court on Monday." I nodded and continued to glare at the two gossiping hens in the kitchen, who could rival Gran and my mother. I heard the door bell ring and Alcide did a fist pump and high fived Tray. I was now not just worried, but also terrified about what these two have done. I told them specifically no strippers, Sookie said it was fine, I could look but not touch, but it made me feel… dirty. Sookie's boobs were the only ones I wanted to be throwing dollar bills at. When Alcide walked back into the room wheeling in two giant cakes I could have killed him.

"What the fuck Alcide? I said no strippers." I was standing now waving my hands in the air. He just passed one of the cakes off to Tray.

Tray pushed it into the den and said, "That's why we got you your own lady cake. I guarantee there is no stripper in that one."

I looked at him skeptically and asked, "Is there a stripper in that one?" I pointed to the other cake that he was still clutching.

"Yes." He said with no hesitation.

"If there's not a stripper in the other one then what's in it?"

He pointed at me with the neck of the beer bottle that he had just taken a swig from and said, "No worries Bro, you'll like it."

"I don't believe you." I said shooting him a nasty look.

"Will you just go to the den?" He asked looking annoyed.

"No." I was going to go home is where I was going.

"Listen; get in the fucking den so I can look at some titties. You're really starting to piss me off." He was looking annoyed, but I stood my ground.

"No, I do not want to."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Go now or you're fired." I clenched my fists and stomped into the den. I flopped on the couch and looked away from the giant lady cake in question.

I was filling up with fury until I heard a very tiny, very familiar voice say, "Baby, go hit play on the CD player." I smiled and got up to do as my future wife said. I pushed play and 'Framing Hanlys' cover of 'Lollipop" started. I moved quickly to get back to the couch. Now I know what Alcide meant by me liking this, the idea of Sookie giving me a lap dance had me completely hard and I was still just looking at the cake. The music started and she ripped through the paper on the top of the cake and I could see that she was wearing nothing accept red heart pasty boobie tassels, a red and black lace thong and black garters, red fish nets with sky high platform red sequined stripper heels. I groaned as she started.

_She said he so sweet  
>I wanna lick the wrapper<em>

_And she, she licked me  
>Like a lollipop<br>Like a lollipop _

She began to lean back over the edge of the cake and roll her body in smooth fluid rhythms. Then she braced her hands on her sides and lifted her legs in one motion resting in a full split on top of the cake.

_Shorty wanna thug  
>Bottles in the club<br>Shorty wanna hump  
>You know I like to touch<br>Ya lovely lady lumps  
>Shorty wanna thug<br>Bottles in the club  
>Shorty wanna hump<br>You know I like to touch  
>Ya lovely lady lumps <em>

She leaned forward still in a split and had one hand bracing her on the front of the cake, while the other one started rubbing up and down her body. She was biting her lip in the sexiest way while she was swaying her body from side to side in a way that reminded me a cobra. Suddenly she leaned back bracing herself with both hands and snapped her legs out of the spit and put them together. The shoes she was wearing made a loud 'CLICK'. I moaned and fought the urge to start rubbing myself. She slid down off of the cake and bent over, only to snap back up sending her long hair flying back over her head and she seductively brought her hands back up her body, waving her ass from side to side in time with the music.

_Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine  
>She even wear her hair<br>Down her back like mine  
>I make her feel right<br>When its wrong like lyin'  
>Man she ain't never<br>Had a love like mine  
>But Man I ain't never<br>Seen an ass like hers  
>That - in my mouth<br>Had me loss for words  
>Told her to back it up<br>Like berp berp  
>And I made that ass jump<br>Like jerp jerp  
>And that's when she<br>She licked me  
>Like a lollipop<br>Like a lollipop_

The sway of her hips continued as she gracefully sauntered in my direction. She stopped at the book case and grabbed the side with one hand and dropped to the ground, she was thrusting her bent legs opened and closed while rubbing the inside of her thighs with her free hand. She threw both of her arms up to grab one of the shelves and extended one of her legs completely out and supported her weight on the bent leg. She was rolling her body in a way that made the tassels on her chest move perfectly with the beat. I was hypnotized. I had compared her to a cobra earlier, but in this moment It was my snake that she was charming 'har har'. She spun on her toe so she was flipped over, yet still holding the bookcase and rolled her ass from side to side when the 'Berp, berp and Jerp, jerp' parts came on she shot her ass up and down to the time and looked at me with a hand over her mouth with a look of mock innocence on her face. I really wanted her licking my lollipop at that moment.

_Shorty wanna thug  
>Bottles in the club<br>Shorty wanna hump  
>You know I like to touch<br>Ya lovely lady lumps  
>Shorty wanna thug<br>Bottles in the club  
>Shorty wanna hump<br>You know I like to touch  
>Ya lovely lady lumps <em>

Sookie released the book shelf and made the rest of her way to me. She was running her hands up and down her body avoiding her breasts, until she was standing in between my spread legs and grabbed them throwing her head back and ripped off the small pasties, discarding them to the side of the room, leaving her in complete bare chested glory in front of me. She climbed onto my legs straddling me and started to grind on me while she ran her hand through her long blond hair.

_Won't you get on your knees  
>Won't you get on your knees <em>

She started to undo the buttons on my shirt and while dragging her nails down my chest. I groaned and grabbed her ass, kneading the soft supple flesh as she continued to grind on me while she removed my shirt.

_Call me so I can  
>Make it juicy for you<br>Call me so I can  
>Get it juicy for you<br>Call me so I can  
>Make it juicy for you<br>Call me so I can  
>Get it juicy <em>

She slid the fabric off of my completely compliant form and licked down my chest before she turned around and started to grind her ass into me. She reached her head back and captured my lips with hers as she rhythmically moved on me. I had one hand on her inner thigh and the other on her abdomen, relishing the smooth fluid movements of her body.

_Call me so I can  
>Come and do it for you<br>Call me so I can  
>Come and prove it for you<br>Call me so I can  
>Make it juicy for you<br>Call me so I can  
>Get it juicy<em>

She broke the kiss sliding down my body before she turned around again and bent over and started to undo my belt. I was panting and breathing heavy by this point in time, barely registering the removal of my pants, because I was so entranced by the smooth soft motions of Sookie's body.

_Shorty wanna thug  
>Bottles in the club<br>Shorty wanna hump  
>You know I like to touch<br>Ya lovely lady lumps_

Sookie was still standing over my now naked form grasping my thighs and brushing her long hair against my now super alert body. She now took this time to stand completely up, unhooking her garters from the stockings, she rolled her entire body in a seductive circle, slowly removing her garter belt and thong as she came back around to face me.

_Won't you get on your knees_

With the end of the song, Sookie dropped to her knees while stroking me up and down a few times before she took my hard cock into her hot, wet mouth. I barely noticed that Katy Perry's 'ET' had started now as Sookie worked me up and down taking what she couldn't get in her mouth with her hand. She was sucking and giving a slight twist with her hand every time she came up and down on me. I looked down at her, only to find that she was staring up at me. She moaned onto me when our eye's met causing me to gasp and draw in a breath. Sookie took this as a sign of encouragement and brought her free hand to my balls, gently massaging them. I was getting so close, I was panting and I felt Sookie start to moan again as she reached her knuckle back and pressed on the skin between my ass and my balls.

That sent me over the edge and I could barely get out my warning. "Unguahhh, God, fair warning." She however took it all like a champ and licked me clean before taking me in her mouth one last time, releasing me with a 'pop'. She climbed back up my body and kissed my neck and chest as I came back off of my high. When I came back down to earth I grabbed her face and crushed a kiss onto her. I, none to gently, threw her on the couch and pulled her back down to me spreading her legs wide open. I was greeted by the sight of her literally dripping for me. I leaned down and licked up the drop of her arousal that was leaking towards her ass. I slid down the couch and flipped Sookie's legs over my shoulder and dove into her. I knew she was completely ready for me and in no need of foreplay, but I didn't want this to go too fast. This was hands down the most erotic experience of my life.

I noticed that the music had changed once again and was now playing Brittany Spears 'Hold It Against Me'. If Sookie was trying to send a message with her music selection; I got the message loud and clear. I gripped her thighs and alternated between thrusting my tongue in and out of her hot little hole and licking and sucking her clit. I knew she was about to cum so I slipped two fingers into her while sucking her clit into my mouth. She literally jumped when her climax started; I had to place my hand on her stomach to keep her still. Her moans and curses got louder and louder until she was literally screaming for me. In that moment we had both forgotten about the twelve guys and unnamed stripper just outside of the door.

"Oh GOD! ERIC, UGHHHHHH! ERICCCCCCCCCCC!" I stroked her through her climax. I was now completely ready again. I sat back and she climbed onto my lap. I teasingly rubbed the tip across her swollen, wet folds. She groaned and I leaned forward and pulled one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Please what?" I asked with a smirk against her skin.

"Fuck me!" She yelled as she took charge and slammed herself down on me.

"God Sookie." I moaned as I met her thrust for thrust. We went like that for while, her moans getting louder and more frequent, but I wasn't going to let her cum until I was ready for her to. I flipped us over so that I was on top. My thrusts into her were torturously slow. She moaned and writhed, but I was hell bent on dragging this out. She was panting and moaning again as I flipped her again for the grand finally. She was standing up and I braced her hands on the back of the couch, her heel brought her up to the perfect height for me and I plunged into her. The scream that came out of her was damn near feral as I pounded into her over and over. I leaned over her body taking a breast in my right hand and snaking my left down to rub her clit. She had tears streaming down her face as she came. Her orgasm dragged my own out of me with a roar. Her legs were shaking and I used my last bit of strength to flop on the couch and drag her on top of me. I stroked her hair as our breathing and hearts slowed.

I truly had forgotten where we were until Alcide pounded on the door and yelled through it, "Nothing ruins listening to sex like a man moaning Eric."

Sookie blushed and muttered and "oh my god" into my chest while I chucked and said, "Sorry man." I mean really what do you say to that?

I could hear all the guys laughing before Alcide said, "You better replace whatever furniture you fucked on in there!"

Both Sookie and I laughed before I said, "Consider it done." I heard his steps retreat. Sookie and I laughed and kissed for a while after that. Unfortunately Pam came to pick up Sookie about two hours later, because it's bad luck to sleep together the night before your wedding, or some shit like that. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, knowing that tomorrow Sookie would be Mrs. Northman, I also couldn't help but grin at the fact that my first child was also on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**E-POV**

Pam somehow managed to arrange a two hundred and fifty person wedding in three days without breaking a sweat; however she may have broken the bank, because I haven't seen the bill yet. Apparently when Sookie told her the only thing she wanted was for it to be small, she didn't specify her version of 'small'. I did however like what she chose for me and the guys to wear. I was in an all black three piece suit with a red tie and the guys were all in solid black. We even had pocket watches with the date of the wedding engraved on the back. Pam slicked my hair back with gel and I kind of thought that I looked a little bit evil. It was awesome.

Pam walked in with a box so I grabbed the wedding gift I bought for Sookie and we made the switch. I had gotten Sookie a gold necklace with a single tear drop shaped ruby and matching earrings. Pam thought it was too small, but I told her to shut it and made my purchase. Sookie was not the ostentatious type. Pam also didn't like her engagement ring. "Three carets! That's it?" she screamed in the middle of the antique store that I went to. Sookie liked one of a kind things, I think that's because Sookie is one of a kind.

"This is from Sookie. Did you get her something different or are you sticking with that excuse for a necklace?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, she will love it. Text me after she opens it and tell me what she did."

Pam shot me a look and said, "I'll tell you what she'll do; she'll walk out of here and leave your cheap ass."

I growled and said, "Just give her the fucking present Pamela!" Okay, decision made, she is so totally getting the shit ring for Christmas. I'm kind of wishing we hadn't cleaned it so well.

"Fine! But don't blame me when she leaves you." She turned on her heel and stomped out.

I called after her, "Snob!"

"Cheap Ass!" She retorted as the door closed.

"What'd you get?" Tray asked, poking and shaking the little box I had set on the table. I took it out of his hand and playfully pushed him into Alcide's lap, who proceeded to cradle his head and mock soothe him, over my 'abuse'. I rolled my eyes; those two are so fucking weird. I flopped next to Sam, who was always so nice and calm, while opening the box that contained my gift. What I saw made me smile.

Sookie had gotten me a necklace to replace the one Diablo ate. It was a silver anchor with rope winding around it. I noticed that the bottom was engraved; it said 'Sailing the S.S. Sookie'. I shook my head and put it around my neck and tucked it into my shirt. It really was the most perfect gift, and ever since we Diablo proofed the house nothing expensive has been eaten and or destroyed. I swear that little shit has a nose for expensive stuff. He even pissed in the Vette' on the way to the dog park, I mean really, he couldn't hold it for the six minute drive? Really? He's like a fucking saint for Sookie, yet around me he does everything in his power to rip shit up and annoy me.

My Mom walked in a few moments later with tears in her eyes and clutched me into a bone crushing hug sobbing. "My baby is growing up!" I cradled her freakishly small form and wondered how she held me inside of her for nine months. Then I wondered if Sookie would also have an eleven pound baby. My Mom had to have a C-section because I simply wasn't going to fit. Pam was only six pounds. So maybe only the men in my family are giants?

"Mom, I have been a legal adult for 13 years."

She shushed me while holding me to her and said, "You will always be my baby. When you and Sookie have a baby you will understand. Now say 'I love you Mommy'." I stiffened when she mentioned Sookie and I having a baby. We had agreed not to let my mom or Gran onto the fact that I had already knocked her up. She didn't want to shame her family or something like that. I however wanted to shout from the rooftops that my penis was the giver of life.

Sookie however punched me in the arm with her newly acquired 'pregnant lady' hulk strength and said. "You hush with that nasty talk."

"I love you, Mommy." I said in a hushed tone.

The guys however heard it perfectly with their vampire hearing and all mimicked in a stupid voice "I love you, Mommy." She shot them all a scolding look and in unison they all said. "Sorry, Mrs. Northman."

She curtly nodded and kissed me on the cheek before she said, "Okay my sweet little baby; it's time to get you to that alter."

I clapped my hands and said, "Alright let's do this!"

Tray slapped my ass in a 'good play' fashion and said, "Go get her, tiger!" I gave him a somber nod before I gave him a surprise slap and took off running from the room up to the altar, knowing that once I was there, I was untouchable. When I made it up under the archway that was covered in flowers that looked like vaginas and other greenery, I was huffing and puffing. Tray was at the end of the aisle being held back by Amelia who was laughing and motioned with two fingers between his eyes and me in a 'I've got my eyes on you' fashion. I smiled and discreetly flipped him the bird, which only made Amelia fall on the ground laughing. The music cued up and Amelia peeled herself up off the ground and started to walk down the aisle with Diablo's leash in her free hand (he was our ring bearer) to Katy Perry's 'Not Like the Movies'. I felt my throat tighten just a little bit knowing this is what Sookie calls 'our song'.

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
>Like there was nothing wrong.<br>It didn't fit,  
>It wasn't right.<br>Wasn't just the size.  
>They say you know,<br>When you know.  
>I don't know.<em>

They made it about half way down the aisle before Pam and Sam started coming down.

_I didn't feel  
>The fairytale feeling, no.<br>Am I a stupid girl  
>For even dreaming that I could.<em>

_If it's not like the movies,  
>Thats how it should be, yeah.<br>When he's the one,  
>I'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning  
>And that's just the beginning, yeah.<em>

Amelia and Tray made it to their respective sides then Alcide and Maria-Starr started out.

_I didn't feel  
>The fairytale feeling, no.<br>Am I a stupid girl  
>For even dreaming that I could.<em>

_If it's not like the movies,  
>Thats how it should be, yeah.<br>When he's the one,  
>I'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning  
>And that's just the beginning, yeah.<em>

Pam and Sam made it all the way with Tara and Egg's bringing up the end of our bridal party.

_If it doesn't stop time,  
>If you cant see the sign,<br>Wait for it.  
>One hundred percent,<br>With every penny spent.  
>He'll be the one that,<br>Finishes your sentences._

_If it's not like the movies,  
>Thats how it should be.<br>When he's the one,  
>He'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning,  
>And thats just the beginning.<em>

Alcide and Maria-Starr made it while I was trying to will Tara and Egg's to walk faster!

_'Cause I know you're out there,  
>And your, your love came for me.<br>It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
>Perfectly for me you'll see.<em>

_Just like the movies.  
>That's how it will be.<br>Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.  
>It's not like the movies,<br>But that's how it will be.  
>When he's the one,<br>You'll come undone,  
>And your world will stop spinning,<br>And it's just the beginning._

Tara and Egg's finally made it and the song was ending. I was practically vibrating with excitement. Then I saw it, the doors flew open and Sookie was standing arm in arm with her Gran. The music started and it was just the music track to Jimmy Eat World's 'Hear You Me'. Gran was wearing a lovely gold tea length dress with a high square neck and three quarter sleeves; it had a red ribbon belt as well as a red ribbon in her long silver hair.

Sookie took my breath away and I had a hard time containing myself as she walked towards me. She was in a vintage looking long sleeved lace wedding dress; I quickly recognized it as her Gran's dress from the pictures she has shown me. The only difference was the thick red ribbon tied around her waist to hide the tienny, tiny bump she has acquired from our daughter. As much as I want it to be a boy, I'm like ninety percent sure it's going to be a girl. We should have put a shotgun on the wedding registry. Oh well, we still have a baby shower.

Her hair was done in the same loosely pinned curls that her Gran wore. Her make-up was light, nothing really more than some winged eye liner and cherry red lipstick. Her skin was perfect so putting foundation on that would have been a crime. Why do I know all of this about make-up you may ask? Well Pam has a very limited amount of topics that she likes to talk about. Finally, Sookie got to me and I took her hand after I gave Gran a hug and a kiss. I let out the breath I was holding, noticing for the first time she was wearing the necklace and earrings I sent to her.

I fingered the little pendant and she whispered to me, "My something new."

I discreetly rubbed my fingers over her stomach with a raised eyebrow asking, "Really?" She blushed and giggled. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I had about twenty-five minutes of talky talk before I could do that.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join the souls of Sookie Sophia Stackhouse and Eric Leif Alexander Stellan Northman the third in wedded matrimony. If any disagree with this union speak now of forever hold your piece." I had to roll my eyes at my ridiculously long ass name that Sookie giggled at, and then I glared around the room for nay sayers. Like the ass hat that he is Alcide stood up and Sookie laughed.

I shook my head and said, "Sit the fuck down ass hole." He clutched his chest in mock heartbreak before sitting down, chuckling and giving Tray a high five.

The minister laughed and said, "Now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to business." I nodded and took both of Sookie's hands in mine, and listened closely.

"A marriage is an exercise in control and patience. Sookie will have to be patient to control her ability to not kill Eric, and Eric will have to be patient to control his need to ravage his very beautiful wife." The entire crowd laughed, I have to admit that wasn't that far off from the truth.

"You will have to give and take, make compromises, but most of all you have to be open with one another. Nothing is a quicker poison to love than withholding." We both nodded and he continued. "With that said you both said you wanted to write your own vows. So Sookie how about ladies first?"

She nodded and I could see her tearing up already. "Eric, I loved you even when I didn't know you. I loved you when you were nothing but my boss. I loved you when you nursed me back to health. I loved you when you hung out with my Gran even if I wasn't around and now I'm going to love you as my husband and partner in life. Before you, I thought I knew what love was, but I could never have been so wrong. Your love is unconditional. You love me first thing in the morning. You love me when I've had too much to drink. You love me when I'm moody and yell for no reason. You love me even when I don't deserve it, and for that I will cherish you for the rest of our lives and as far beyond as that goes. I promise to love you with everything that I have for as long as I have it." She was sniffling and trying to blot her makeup.

I took the tissue from her and whispered, "Look up." She did this and I blotted under her eyes. I saw cameras flashing and people were 'awww'ing. Sookie smiled at me with a thank you and I took her hands and got ready for my turn. "Sookie, my angelic Lover." She looked into my eyes and then away quickly with a blush. I drew her face back to mine with a soft smile and said. "I loved you when you interviewed to me my maid…" she cut me off.

"Domestic Assistant." She corrected.

I chuckled and repaired my mistake. "When you interviewed to be my domestic assistant, I loved you when I thought you had a boyfriend and I would creepily watch you longingly. I loved you when you would cook special food for my sister and go shopping with her. I loved you when I thought I could never have you. I was terrified I would never get to love you the way you deserved the night your Gran called to tell me you were in the hospital. Now I'm not going to say I'm glad your appendix burst…" She laughed "But I will say that I'm not angry that it got me to finally confess my love for you. You defiantly love me when I don't deserve it and I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you with my whole heart."

She was sputtering and tilting her head back to suppress the tears. I gently cleaned her tears again, and kissed her nose. She smiled sweetly at me and absently brushed her stomach before grabbing my hands again.

"Now for the ring exchange, Eric?" I nodded and untied the ribbon from the pillow that was perched on Diablo's back taking her ring and handing mine to her.

I held the ring at the tip of her left hand and repeated the words, "I, Eric, take you Sookie to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I slipped the ring onto her finger and felt a jolt of electricity, like I was finding the other half of my soul and they were being joined together.

Sookie took my ring and hovered it over my left finger and said, "I, Sookie, take you Eric, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She slipped the ring on my finger and gasped a little, I wonder if she got the same feeling I got when I put her ring on? I grinned like a fool and ran her rings between my fingers a few times. She was really mine now and the only thing that could separate us now is a lengthy legal process that I would drag out to hell to buy me time to win her back if I even did anything to make her stop loving me. Because there is nothing she could do short of punching my mom in the face or cheating that would make me not want her anymore, and I know she would never do either of those things.

"Well then, by the power vested in me by the great state of Louisiana, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. Eric you may kiss your bride." I took her in my arms and laid the mother of all kisses on her, there was tongue… lots of it. This was our first kiss as man and wife and their was no way, family present or not that I was going to let it be a pussy kiss... well I would like to kiss her pussy, but that would defiantly not be family appropriate. Sometimes I feel a little guilty knowing that our baby is going to come out of Sookie's vagina, and I have done all kinds of kinky, wild, sexy, naughty, dirty things to it. The guilt only lasted for about a second though, until I got side tracked thinking about the glory which is Sookie's pussy. When I let her up everyone was clapping. Alcide and Tray were fist pumping and making 'wooping' sounds. Sookie was laughing hysterically and I couldn't stop smiling if I wanted to. Sookie married me; I had somehow made Sookie think I was some sort of catch. She loves me, and she's happy about carrying my baby. I really wish Sookie would let me start running around and point out my womb shattering handy work to more people, but she wants to wait for a week or two after the wedding. We walked back down the aisle. I pressed Sookie against the hallway and I was just about to snake my hand up her dress when I heard my sister's shrill voice behind me. "Eric Northman, I swear on all that is holy if you muss her face or hair I will eat your soul for breakfast. Come we have pictures to take." I waved my head around wildly and whined. Sookie patted my chest and wiped her lipstick off my face and said, "It's okay baby. Just spend the rest of the time thinking up all of the dirty twisted things that you want to do to the body of the mother of your child." To anyone else it would look like she was adjusting my tie and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, but really she was being the most seductive I have ever seen her. Pregnancy makes her super horny, and I could not be more grateful. She pulled away, but I quickly brought her back to get the last word. "Lover, I'm going to lick and suck your pussy until it's marked as mine, and only mine. Then I'm going to pound into you without warning and fuck your tight, wet little hole until you scream my name as you cum over and over, dripping down my cock onto my balls. Then I'm going to cum so hard inside of you that you will never be able to walk past a black light without glowing ever again." I slid my hand across her breast sneakily and gave her nipple a little pinch. I smirked and broke away from her and said, "Alright, pictures right?" I turned back to Sookie who was fanning herself. I smirked and she made a silent motion with her hands that indicated her panties exploding. I laughed and followed everyone else to go take an hour's worth of pictures. By the end, I was more than bored and considering not only giving her the poop ring, but also taking a dump in her bed just to teach her a lesson. She moved us into yet another pose that was just like the last one and I decided, yes, I would indeed be taking a shit in her bed. We finally finished and my cunt rag of a sister continued to block my cock from it's desperate need to get a good firm hug from Sookie's vag. What a bitch. "Okay that took a bit longer than I thought; let's head over to the reception!" I whined some more and did a little bouncing thing. Sookie laughed and said, "Soon." I looked her over like a dying man in an oasis and reluctantly nodded. I don't even care if people can see that I have an erection, pfft, I have had an erection for pretty much the last six years. The sight of Sookie has given me a case of perma boner. We walked into the reception and had our first dance before doing the necessary mingling. Eventually we all got to sit down to dinner, it was southern classics and at least I know my sister had Sookie's tastes in mind. Either that or Sookie has really made fried food grow on her. Pam had been sitting next to me but Gran quickly slipped into her seat when she got up to check on something. Sookie and I looked over at Gran before I said, "Hey Gran, how do you like it?" She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Did you get my sweet little Sookie pregnant before marriage?" Sookie gasped while Alcide and Tray pulled their chairs closer resting their chins on their fists and looked like they were watching a soap, all they needed were bon bon's to finish the look. Amelia who had been getting up stopped midway out of her chair and just turned her head with an 'oh shit' face. I sputtered for a moment and Sookie's hand was gripping mine so tight I swear I felt bones crack. "Boy, don't you lie to me! Did you steal my baby's virtue?" My eyes went wide before I thought of Sookie having virtue and had to suppress my laugh. I went over a mental reel of all the things I had done to her body in all the places. In fact I'm pretty sure our baby was conceived in an elevator at the mall, while I took her from behind staring at us in the mirrored wall. It wasn't my fault though! She was the one who wore a dress and then told me she had no panties on. I was getting hard and I was wearing basketball shorts, it was getting obscene! Something had to be done… so I did Sookie. Thank God Sookie spoke, because I really had no idea what to say. "Gran, if anything I stole his virtue…" I snorted and raised an eyebrow at her. "It's true I instigate all the time." Gran looked at her with a wink and said, "Well look at him, I would try to climb that all the time if I had it too." We laughed and I felt awkward. "So does this mean I'm going to be a Great Gran?" Sookie started to tear up and nodded her head. Gran practically climbed over me to give her a hug. When she sat back down she asked, "So are you excited about being a daddy?" I perked up and grinned, "Yes, I am very excited. My swimmer's have sniper like accuracy." I made my hand into a gun and pointed it to Sookie's stomach and made a "phew phew" noise. Gran laughed and said, "You are quite proud, aren't you?" I nodded like a mad man and said, "Yes I am. I just want to carry her around and show everyone on the planet what I did." Sookie scoffed behind me and said, "You know, everytime we talk about this you act like I wasn't even there." I rolled my eyes and said, "Lover, without my life giving penis you would have no baby inside of you right now. I'm the man, giver of life, just accept it." She laughed and nodded. The rest of the reception was spent either trying to get away to have sex or practically having sex on the dance floor. Finally Pam said we could head up to the honeymoon suite. She didn't have to tell me twice. I ripped the plate of cake out of Sookie's hand and tossed it to the side. It was her third piece and I would buy her every cake on the planet if that meant I could get inside of her faster. "Hey!" She yelled as she saw her cake go flying and I hoisted her over my shoulder and took off running. "Shhh, Pam said we could leave!" I whisper screamed, not wanting to be stopped by anyone. "Oh thank God, run faster!" she replied, it was my sentiment exactly. I hauled ass all the way to the penthouse and tossed her on the bed. I was all over her trying to claw her out of her dress, but finding that I couldn't figure it out! I was about five seconds away from just ripping it off of her. I remembered that it was Gran's dress so I panted out, "Sookie, how the fuck do you get this off!" I was still clawing at ever seam I could find, trying to liberate her from her lace and silk bindings. "Shit!" She yelled. "What?" "I gained a little weight since, you know… I am with child." I nodded. "Yes I know. I fucked another human into existence. I'm just that good." She laughed and slapped my arm. "Eric they had to sew me into it! I don't know how to get out!" Fuck, what to do, what to do. "Can I rip it?" She bit her lip and said, "Do it along a seam, I can fix it later. Right now I need you inside of me." "As you wish." I picked the nearest seam and ripped it all the way up until I could get it over Sookie's head. It had been really tight on her, because she took in a massive breath once it was off. I let her recover while I took off my suit and she removed her bodice and panties. I was getting ready to go down on her, when she grabbed my hair and roughly pulled me up to her and said, "I am dripping wet and I will file for a divorce right now if you don't put your hard cock inside of me making me scream!" I looked at the fire in her eyes and growled. I lined up and pushed into her. I was surprised at how much I liked the hair pulling. I pounded in and out of her; her hips met me thrust for thrust. "Ughhhh, you are so fucking hot! I can't wait until you are all big and pregnant with my baby and I can fuck you and hold it, knowing half of me and you are in there." She was moaning and panting, "Our baby is going to be such a pervert!" I nodded and tossed her legs over my shoulder, "Probably." I was hitting her sweet spot every time now. I had been so horny all night I knew I wasn't going to last long on the first time. I say first because I had plans to fuck her no less than five times tonight, and I take my personal goals very seriously. I slid my hand to her clit and growled, "Come for me, come only for me!" She hissed and I felt her clench around me. "Only for you Eric, always only for you!" Hearing her scream that sent me right after her. I twitched and convulsed on top of her until I was afraid I couldn't hold my weight up anymore and I slipped out of her with a groan falling next to her. She turned her head towards me and said, "Mr. Northman, you were amazing." I smiled and gave her a soft kiss, "You were amazing too, Mrs. Northman." I can honestly say I would never tire of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**E-POV**

Sookie was trying to pull her black, long sleeved sweater on for operation 'Get Pam Back for Planning a $600,500 Wedding'. Not that I don't have the money to pay for it, but shit! That much for a fucking party? Really? Sookie puked in my lap when we looked through the bills. She blamed it on the baby, but I know it was about seeing me call my accountant to have him cut the checks. Sookie won't even use the hundred dollar bill in her purse because she says "Once you break it, you don't have it anymore!" I offered to get her a fresh one if she needed it, but she just huffed and said "One is enough, thank you."

"Sookie, here." I offered her one of my black thermals; because there was no way on God's green earth she was getting that shirt over her boobs, let alone over her growing stomach. Even though she was only six months along she still looked huge. Almost no one believes that she isn't almost due. I have made a big, healthy, baby girl. I was sent from the future, I am the Sperminator.

"I don't want that! I want this one to fit!" She hissed at me, as I grabbed her before she fell into the wall.

"Lover, that will not go over your boobs, end of story. Put this one on and you can wear that after the baby is born." I said gently helping her to get what little of the sweater she had tried to put on back off, before she injured herself, me or our not so little girl.

"I don't want to! Take off my bra, it's taking up to much space." She reached behind her and was spinning a little bit like a puppy chasing its tail.

I grabbed her pulling her into my lap and said, "Sookie, love of my life, mother of my child… I think it's time for you to accept that you need to wear maternity clothes. I don't want to sound like an ass, but you needed to start wearing them two months ago." She pulled back a little and growled. She had a fire in her eyes that meant only one of two things. She was either about to demand a divorce, or we were about to have angry sex. Considering how horny the pregnancy has made her, I'm placing my bets on the latter.

"Take off your clothes right now!" She demanded in a voice that scared me a little, but still gave me a raging hard on. I stripped to my boxers and stood looking at her, until she screamed while stomping her swollen little feet.

"I SAID CLOTHES OFF!" My eyes widened, and I was man enough to say that now I was legitimately frightened and ripped my boxers off at light speed. She pushed me down on the bed and snapped my wrist in the furry handcuffs that we just stopped bothering to remove from the headboard.

She pinched my nipples hard and I hissed, "Fucking ouch, Sookie!"

She leaned over gripping my cock and stroked it while she whispered in my ear, "You called me fat." My head snapped to hers. I never called her fucking fat; I would never call her fat. You could see her ribs on her sides from where her abdomen had stretched her skin. She was all baby and boobs.

"Sookie, I never called you fat! All I said is that you needed those maternity clothes a while ago! You're all baby and boobs, shit! Look in a mirror, you can barely tell unless you turn to the side."

She started to cry and wailed, "It was your tone! Your tone was calling me fat!" She took a perch just out of my reach and sobbed.

"Sookie, let me go. My "tone" as you call it was not calling you fat."

She sobbed harder and screamed, "Yes it did! It was a "you're very fat now" tone." I struggled against the cuffs and finally got the headboard to break. Sookie was crying too hard to notice, which was good for me, because I am sure I will get bitched at for it later. I undid the other cuff and scooped her into my arms.

"Lover, you are not fat. You are carefully cooking my seed demon in your baby box and I love it. Haven't you noticed I can't keep my hands off of your bump? Or that I'm constantly pointing it out to people? You are even more perfect to me now, than the day I met you." I cooed softly into her ear. She sniffed and rubbed snot on my bare chest. I had to work hard to suppress the grossed out face that was brewing in me from that.

"You really mean that?"

I nodded before laying her on her back, rubbing my child's human timeshare and said, "Of course! If you wore the maternity shirts and dresses I bought you, people would be able to see that I helped make a DNA sandwich inside of you with my man mayo."

Sookie clutched herself laughing and then shot up yelling, "Oh, I gotta' pee!" I cracked up and she pressed her legs together and scuffled into the bathroom. When she came back out she said, "Okay, I'll wear your shirts and the maternity clothes." I smiled and picked her up in an awkward hug. She ran her nails down my chest and asked, "Can we still have sex before we set out for vengeance?" I kissed her softly and nodded into her. I slid my thumbs into the waist band of her leggings and slid them down. She wasn't wearing underwear and never did end up putting on a shirt, so I was more than pleased. I think they should write a law that Sookie must be naked at all times when in my presence. I think this would be a very good law, good for me that is.

I gently laid her down on the bed and ran my hand over the swell of her stomach. I loved this, I'm pretty sure I want to breed a baseball team with her, but I still think we should feel out this first one before I start filling a batting line-up with little Northman's. If Sam is right and this baby looks like Sookie, I'm so screwed. Fuck it, this baby could come out looking and acting like Pam and I would still be screwed, because it's a little tiny human I made with Sookie.

I crawled up and started languidly kissing her. She rolled on her side and I caught the hint. We found out early on in the pregnancy that I can't be on top during sex until after the baby is born, because the motion of the Northman Ocean makes Sookie sick. Her jumping up to vomit during sex ruins the mood. Oral sex for Sookie was ripped away from me about three months in, because she had some spotting and the doctor just recommended we avoid it until after the baby is born. She can handle being on top, but she says it makes her feel gross. However that is currently my personal favorite, so every once in a while she'll throw me a bone… literally. Doggie-style is still good, but I can't look at her face, and I like eye contact. Our new go-to-position is her lying on her side and me spooning behind her.

I cuddled up to her, kissing her neck, shoulders, and face. I lifted her leg propping it up with my own before sliding my hand along her slit, finding her completely ready for me. However, lately, she has been perpetually ready. I lined myself up with her entrance and she turned her head to capture my mouth with hers as I pushed in. She moaned as I slid my hand up to grab her huge breasts, I rolled and tugged a little on her nipples in just the way I know she likes. She whimpered a bit and I knew I was doing a good job.

We weren't having the wild, crazy sex we used too, but instead of getting bored, I found myself more in love with her than ever. I also could look forward to after the baby was born and we could start having sneaky sex, as well as returning to loud, erotic, mind exploding sex… you know, when we have a babysitter.

I slid my other hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit. She writhed and moaned. I moved my mouth to her neck; I was licking, sucking, and biting. That's right; I was giving her a hickey like a teenager.

I was getting close and I whispered into her ear, "Come for me, Lover." She let out a shaky sigh and let go. I felt her walls contract and it took me with her. I held her close as I came deep inside of her. I pulled out of her so I could flip her over and I instantly wished I had just stayed in her, because removing myself seems to have triggered her sex tears. If I thought she cried a lot before I turned her into an easy bake Sookie, I was wrong. I thought I was going to have to call 911 after a bout of hysterics from that god-forsaken Sarah McLachlan puppy dog commercial. Needless to say, if it doesn't come from Netflix or the on-demand channel we don't watch it. Risking her watching commercials these days is too risky.

"My love, why are you crying?" I held her close to me and tried not to let my voice waver, it made me really, really uncomfortable when she cried.

"I love you so much!" She sobbed into my chest.

"That makes you cry?" I asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hush your mouth, if you don't behave I'll climb you like a spider monkey and snap your big stupid Swedish neck." She laughed as she wiped her tears away. We once again got dressed in our vengeance clothes, this time Sookie didn't look like a small sausage trying to escape her casing. I smiled and held her hand as we drove to my sister's house. I pulled into a vacant house a few doors down and pulled out two black knit caps, and two pairs of leather gloves out of the center console. I playfully pulled her little hat over Sookie's eyes, making her grumble and push me as she adjusted it. I put on mine and handed the smaller gloves to Sookie and put my own on. We got out of the car and started to approach Pam's house in the shadows. Sookie started to hum the Mission Impossible theme and I had to stifle a full laugh. Pam's car was gone and last call at her bar isn't for another hour, we will be long gone by then. We approached the front door, it was unlocked. I rolled my eyes and Sookie hung her head before sighing. Sometimes the level of stupidity my sister has blows my mind.

I perched Sookie in a chair by the front window and whispered, "You're the look out, if you see Pam let me know."

She looked confused and said, "How will I get your attention?"

I shrugged and said, "You're a smart girl, you'll think of something."

I started to walk away from her and she went, "Ca caw, ca caw." Like a fucking Falcon.

I ran back to her. She was smiling and said, "Just testing it." I rolled my eyes and kissed her before I set out on my mission.

I peeked around the corner because I was afraid I would find an alter that Pam sacrifices kittens on so she can have sex in their baby kitty blood. I found her guest room filled with thousands of pairs of shoes, but no alters for animal sacrifice. I let out a sigh of relief and moved in for the kill.

I found her bedroom with no issue; she didn't use the master apparently, because when I found that I saw it was also filled with clothes and shoes. I walked in and gently pulled the lovely bedding down so there was just a top sheet between me and her mattress. I squatted over the middle of her bed and dropped a fatty deuce. I was grinning as I did. I ate a ton of Chinese takeout yesterday and today. I have been saving this one, just for her. When I was done, I quickly cleaned up and left the nasty toilet paper sitting next to my present before pulling the blankets back up, effectively wrapping my gift to her.

I smiled and skipped back down to Sookie who asked, "Did you really do it?"

I gave her a smug grin and said, "I warned her I would shit in her bed if she went overboard."

Sookie shook her head and asked, "Is it awful that after the amount of Chinese food you ate in the last two days that I am really happy that this particular poo was not done in our house?"

I laughed as we walked out and said, "No Lover, I know my man sized dumps often distress your sensitive female sensibilities."

Sookie gasped and said, "Eric, you are so gross. I'm glad we're having a girl. I don't know if I could handle another stinky boy."

I laughed and opened her door before buckling her in before I said, "Well Lover, I have plenty of time to make a boy later. I am in no rush." She blushed and gave me a sweet kiss. We got home and sat down to watch movies. Sookie has insomnia so she hardly sleeps at night now. It was Saturday and I could sleep in tomorrow so I stayed up with her. At about four a.m. we were both drifting off on the couch when I heard a loud banging on the front door. I immediately jumped up, grabbing one of my bats from the front closet and silently approached the shaking, booming door.

I flung the door open ready to strike, when I was met by Pam who screamed, "Eric you son of a bitch!" I just laughed as she tried to hit me, but I used my extra long arms to keep her at bay with very little effort. Sookie walked up.

Pam took a moment of pause from her futile efforts and asked her, "Did you help him?"

Sookie just looked smug and said, "Ca caw, ca, caw."

I just laughed and said, "Thanks for the warning, Lover."

She smiled and started to head up the stairs, before she turned and said, "Go home Pam. I need my rest or Lollie Pamela Northman will be a beast tomorrow." Pam gasped that we had decided to give her Pam's name as a middle name.

She looked like she was going to cry, but in a very Pam like fashion she said, "Fine, but I still think you're a bitch." She winked and blew Sookie a kiss and glared at me as she left. I went upstairs and crawled into bed with Sookie, falling asleep as soon as my arm was around her. Vengeance takes a lot out of a person.


	8. Chapter 8

**E-POV**

I was sitting in my office, with a client finalizing some contracts, when Tray walked in. Now, Tray is really the only person in our circle of friends who does not work here, so to say I was a little surprised was an understatement, and when I saw Alcide walk in behind him I was scared. Alcide is supposed to be meeting with big wigs from a huge account right now.

Alcide approached Mr. DeCastro and said, "Mr. DeCastro, we're going to have to have you finish up with Sam Merlotte today. Eric here has an urgent matter to address." I was screaming on the inside. I glanced at the pictures of Sookie on my desk, then at the sonograms, and I knew something was wrong. I was clenching my fists under the desk while trying to keep my face neutral. All I wanted was for DeCastro to get the fuck out so I could find out what was going on.

He collected his papers at a God dammed snail's pace and said, "I hope to work with you again Eric. Congratulations on the baby." I gave him a half hearted smile remembering earlier when I practically knocked him down to show him about thirty pictures and sonogram print outs of Sookie and Lollie. When he finally walked out I stood up so fast that my chair flew into the wall behind me and I was in front of Tray and Alcide in record time.

I grabbed Trays collar and shook him while panicking to get my words out. "Where's Sookie? What's wrong? Is the baby okay? FOR GODS SAKE MAN, TELL ME!" Alcide pulled me off of him and smoothed his shirt back out.

I was pacing like a caged animal and Tray tried to calm me down. "Now you need to calm down or you're gonna be no good to anyone." I whipped my head to him and simply let out a deep growl and he finally got to the fucking point. "Sookie was at lunch with Amelia, they we're driving back and… a car ran a red light." I gasped grabbing my jacket and key off of my desk and pushed past him. I had heard enough, My Sookie was hurt, My Baby could be hurt. My mind was spinning in a million different ways. I barely registered Alcide and Tray flanking me in the elevator before directing me to Tray's jeep. I sunk into the passenger's seat and leaned forward holding my head in my hands. My heart was breaking, my babies were hurt. Tray was talking, but I tuned him out trying to go over my happiest memories with Sookie to calm myself.

That was until Alcide reached forward from the back seat and smacked me before he yelled, "God Damn it Eric, listen!"

I'm still slumped over, but I turn my head to face Tray. "Sookie is okay from what they can tell, they're still running tests, but it looks like just a broken arm. They think the baby is fine, she had some contractions, but they got them under control before Amelia called me. She has a bunch of stitches and a broken ankle, thanks for asking." Tray was right, I was worried about Sookie, but his wife was hurt also.

"Sorry man." I sat up as we were pulling up into the hospital parking lot.

"It's okay buddy, I know what you're feeling." He patted me on the back as we all got out and walked quickly to the door. Tray had the room numbers already so all we had to do was check in. Maria-Starr was already pacing between the two rooms. How the hell did she get here so quick? Did she fucking teleport? She shoved baby Wolfgang into Alcide's arms and wrapped me in a hug. I returned the hug and gave her a friendly 'okay the hug's over now' pat on the back. She released me and I headed towards Sookie's room. All I found when I got in there was Pam sitting on the window sill, picking invisible lint and dirt off of her pink tweed business suit.

"How the fuck did everyone get here before me!" I shouted in an exasperated tone and flopped into the chair next to where the bed should be. I assume Sookie was out having tests done.

"I came in with them. We were leaving from lunch at the same time, but I was driving my car." She choked a little and I saw her eyes glass over as she continued, but still didn't let any of the tears fall. "I saw that piece of shit run the red light and slam into them, Eric…." She hung her head while she held two Kleenex under her eyes and finished. "The sound, it was awful… I thought she was dead for sure. I rode with her in the ambulance. I called Tray first because I knew you would become hysterical and I didn't want you getting in an accident also. So I called Maria and she got Alcide to come get you, but Tray left to get you also after he saw that Amelia was fine. They are saying things like placental abruption and premature delivery… I don't know what to do! I'm so sorry I should have driven her."

She finally broke and started sobbing. I was temporarily stunned by her tears, it gave her enough of a window to shoot herself into my lap. I held her and let her cry on my shoulder like she did when we were kids. Our dad was nothing more than a check every month as soon as Pam was born and she always turned to me for strength. I was seven when she was born and we were always extremely close.

She was snotting up my shirt until they wheeled Sookie back in. She had some stitches in her forehead and her left arm was in a huge pale pink cast. My heart clenched seeing her like that. Her hair was matted and I could still see little pieces of glass in it. She would surely have bruising where the blanket was covering her. She smiled when she saw me and then her face quickly fell when she saw Pam.

She huffed out in an annoyed tone, "Son of a bitch Pam! I told you this is not your fault!"

Pam lifted her head and shot back, "Don't tell me how to feel, you freaky little oompa loompa!"

Sookie shot her a look and said, "I'll tell you anything I god damn well please, alright gigantor!" Pam sniffed and smiled.

She got up and gently, but awkwardly embraced my wife before saying, "You're a bitch and I love you so much."

Sookie stroked her hair with her free hand and soothed, "I love you too." She released Sookie and retreated back to her window cubby hole and started to file her nails. If I knew Pam, and I do, her guilt will not allow her to leave Sookie's side, no matter how much I would like some alone time with my wife, so I decide to just tune her out. I got up and walked over to my wife and baby Mama.

"Lover, how are you?" I began to pick the glass out of her hair after I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I'm okay; they let me have a pink cast." She held up the offending piece of plaster and asked, "Would you feel better if I let you draw a penis on it?"

I laughed, and said, "Maybe later, Lover." I stroked her belly gently and she let out a shaky sigh. "How is the baby?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. I started having contractions in the ambulance, they gave me something to make them stop, but they ran a bunch of tests. She's moving around a little, but nothing like she usually does." Sookie whispered to me, obviously trying to spare Pam from this news. I saw her halt the filing of her nails out of my peripheral vision and lean forward. She didn't hear which was good, but I was still terrified. Sookie scooted over and I climbed in next to her. My legs hung off the bed and my neck was at an awkward angle, but I didn't care. I gently rubbed my hand up and down her stomach and quietly sung Kansas' 'Carry on Wayward Son' in her ear. She giggled when I made guitar sounds and kissed her neck. Pam made gagging noises in the corner. I turned and shot her a look, but returned to soothing my Sookie. When the doctor did come in, I asked Pam to leave and she fought at first, but eventually gave in. She was in a very fragile state and I didn't need her any worse. I told her to go take Gran home and tell her to call me when she got back to her room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Claudine Crane, Mrs. Northman, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked. She was taller than me and rail thin, no boobs or ass, but she had a pretty face and nice hair. She reminded me of a French runway model. I preferred my women without sharp right angles. Nothing kills a boner quicker for me, than almost loosing an eye to skelator during sex.

"About the same, no more contractions."

She wrote something in her chart and asked, "Is the baby moving?"

Sookie nodded and said, "Yes, once or twice and hour, but this time of the day she is usually practicing for the Olympics in there though." It's true, Lollie is kicking non-stop usually. Sometimes Sookie thinks it's funny to press against me in the night and let Lollie kick me awake.

"Well any movement is good, keep watching it though. We didn't see any signs of a placental abruption, but because your labor was triggered you need to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy, but that s only…" She looked at the chart and then back to Sookie shocked. "Ten weeks… really?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Yup ten more weeks growing a giant baby in my Lilliputian body." I snorted, which got me a smack.

The doctor laughed and said, "Well looking at daddy, I can see who she's going to take after." I froze, she called me daddy. I was going to be a daddy. It hadn't set in until I heard that, soon my baby girl will be born and she will call me daddy. I will be HER daddy. She will be MY baby, but I will be hers… HER daddy. I pressed a little on Sookie's belly, earning me a soft head-butt from Lollie.

I looked up at Sookie who had glassy eyes as she said, "Yup, that's daddy." She was talking to the doctor, but never took her eyes off of me.

"Okay well you know how bed rest works. No walking unless it is to the bathroom or kitchen, rest in bed as much as you can, stay low stress, no physical activity, no lifting and no sex until after the baby is born."

Sookie and I both shot our heads to her in unison and said, "No sex?"

She laughed and said, "You two will have to get creative, but no penetration." She pointed her pen at us and made some more notes, before she said goodnight and told us she would be back to check on Sookie tomorrow. Ten weeks of sleeping next to Sookie, but not being able to have sex with her was going to be a challenge. We hadn't gone a single day without sex since our first time, even when I had to take a three day business trip to NOLA we still had phone sex in the morning and before bed. The look on Sookie's face told me she was having the same sentiment as me and I know this was going to be a tough ten weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Im back BABY! I had to go on hiatus because I live in Arizona and my home was threatened by the Wallow wild fire for weeks. I decided to stay with my family and neighbors and protect everything that we had all worked so hard to build. In the end there was no power, no internet, no fresh water and $20,000 in damages to my home from ash and debris, not to mention having to fish charred dead animals out of my pool. Smokey the Bear really dropped the ball here so it took some time to clean up, but have no fear many updates on all of my stories are coming plus a new one shot to force you all to forgive me. **_

E-POV

I walked into my house as quietly as possible. Sookie came home from the hospital two days ago and was just chillin' on bed rest. The sex ban had however not been the worst thing to come home with us from the hospital. Oh no, Pam feels guilty and has refused to allow Sookie to leave her sight, to the point where she pees with the door open and sleeps in between us on the bed. I fear if I don't get some alone time with Sookie soon I will have to kill Pam and bury her in the back yard.

"Sookie, listen to me…" I was hiding outside our room listening to Pam. "If you just let me trim them, you could look so mod! Swept over bangs are so 1995." Pam was about to turn my wife into another massacre, just like all of her dolls growing up if I did not step in. I took a deep breath, manned up, and walked into the room.

"Pam get the hell out." I said.

"Eric!" Sookie squealed excitedly and held out her arms. I smiled and picked up my hissing sister and took her struggling body towards the door.

"Eric, I'm not letting her out of my sight! Put me down!" I walked out of our room and next door into the guest room. I through Pam on the bed and pointed at her and said.

"You, stay. I will take it from here."

"Eric!" I heard Sookie calling for me and I held my hands out towards Pam indicating for her to stay like she was a dog. Her mouth was hanging wide open as I left the room, reminding her to stay once more before I shut the door behind me. I walked into our room and shut the door, locking it, and shoving a chair under the handle.

"Hello, Lover." I purred, as I kicked off my shoes and stripped down to my boxers before sliding in behind her.

"Eric, Pam needs a hobby. I couldn't even take a nap today, because she kept poking me to make sure I was alive. I feel like a bad sister in law, but she needs to leave me be." I chuckled and said.

"Well, I put her in the guest room and tomorrow Gran is coming over and My Mother is coming the next day to look at designs and colors for the nursery, perhaps you could make lists of errands for her to do to keep her out of your hair?" Sookie looked thoughtful and finally said.

"Okay, but no one touches my dyson." I laughed and said.

"Lover, your vacuum is safe from peril. Where is Diablo?" I looked around worried before Sookie patted my arm and said.

"He's in the bathroom in his puppy pen again. I can't get down there to open the door for him and Pam hates him so I set him up with some puppy pads until I could ask you about installing a doggie door for him." I smiled at her and slipped out of the bed to change his puppy pads and let him free in our room to snuggle us and watch some tv before we go to bed.

"I'll have it installed this week." Sookie smiled and snuggled back down into me when I returned. She finally gave out a shaky sigh and said.

"Baby, I'm soooo horny!" Little tears were welling in her eyes and I was quick to soothe her.

"Shhh Lover, It's fine this is only for a little while then we can fuck again like bunnies." She cried a little more and whined.

"I'm an addict like Lindsey Lohan, except your cock is my cocaine. I need it, I'm getting the shakes." Sookie held out her hands and gave them a dramatic shake, making me laugh. I pressed my erection into her and said.

"Lover. I want you too; we will get through this together." She huffed and said.

"You better not dip your wick elsewhere." I laughed and said.

"Lover, now that my dick has had a taste of your ambrosia he could never drink box wine again. Honestly, it's worth waiting for you when I know the consequences of cheating would mean losing you forever. You are too important to lose over being horny, after all god gave me two hands just to stave that off." Sookie laughed and said.

"That's the only reason he gave you hands?" I smiled and said.

"Yup, I just learned how to turn them into multi taskers." Sookie laughed a huge laugh and Pam knocked on our door and said.

"Sookie are you okay?" Sookie growled and I replied for her.

"Sookie is fine; I am in here with her Pam."

"Eric I am just trying to protect her, she needs me." I growled this time and yelled.

"Not right now Pam, go find something to do." I could hear her grumble something and then go clacking down the hall. I smiled and watched some TV with Sookie for about half an hour before we heard a crash coming from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and went to the door and down stairs, where I found my sister TAPING baby locks into our cabinets.

"What the hell are you doing!" I asked, taking in the mess around her. Who the hell tapes them on and empties the cabinets to do it?

"I'm helping." She said.

"By what? Creating a small war zone in our kitchen?" She stood up and got right in my face and yelled.

"I'm baby proofing for Sookie!" Just as she said that one of her poorly tapped baby locks fell to the ground. I just sighed and said.

"You're doing a bang up job. Keep it down and don't touch anything else down here." I took the tape out of her hand and carried it with me back upstairs. Sookie looked concerned and asked.

"What was it?"

"Hurricane Pam, want to help me hide a body?" Sookie laughed and said.

"Maybe she'll lose interest soon." I sighed into her side and kissed her bump before I said.

"One can hope, one can hope." Hope however as I found is for fools, I should have killed her when I had the chance.


End file.
